Runaways' Secrets
by Random Wonders
Summary: You can run, but sooner or later, you run out of places to run to. But your problems always come back to find you. And sometimes, these problems are quicker than your footsteps. Because running away will never make you free. Co-authored.
1. Running

**_Authors writing the story:_  
**

**_Alcyon Moire, Brisken, Devilish Dream_**

* * *

**Wandering in the Mists**

* * *

**Running**

**Mikan**

My breathing abruptly stops when I hear the heavy footsteps make their way up the creaky, wooden steps. Please, I pray, please let him stumble past my room, please.

The sound of his erratic steps disappears as he tread down the long, carpeted hall. I can just see him: his lavender locks sticking to his ghost white skin, his black cloak swaying with his unstable body. Somewhere in his pockets are little baggies filled with white powder, needles, and his signature mask to shield his clouded periwinkle eyes.

Suddenly, the footsteps cease by my door. I cling onto the soft, pink pillow captured within my arms and abide. My heart slams against my chest and I feel the itching urge to open my lips and let oxygen enter; but I cannot. If I breathe, he'll know that I'm here and the devil will recruit me for another 'memorable meeting'.

My oak wood door is brutally ripped from its hinges and in walks my living nightmare. Just as I thought, he's sweating like a pig and is as pale as paper. I know he's been taking some of his own magic by the way the man is already seemingly out of breath; just from walking up the stairs and stumbling down the hall.

His clammy hand rises slowly and eventually points one long finger at me. My face, once filled with trepidation, is emotionless. It's best to not show fear before the Demon. After all, that's how he feeds.

"You," That voice shakes me from my very core, but I do not flinch. Instead, I stand tall and sturdy, awaiting his next move. Will it be a blow or a command? Only time will tell.

Judging from his stumbling and the horrid stench rolling off from his very being, he is drunk. Plus he seems to have gotten high from his own weed since he's shaking and dripping with sweat.

"Bitch, answer me when I speak!" He grabs my tawny hair and yanks it to the ground. I saw the move coming before he even spoke, but if I dodged it, all hell would break loose. Agility, combat, and intelligence wise, I was stronger than Persona; you'd think I'd win a battle against him. But there are two things that obscure my victory.

1) He always carries a gun in his black, leather boots.

2) Persona is my father.

"You're gonna traffic for me tonight, eh?" I clutch my fists and bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from attacking him and letting loose a string of profanities.

"Yes, Persona," my voice sounds small and weak; I hate it. But if I dare sound any stronger or braver, he'd shoot me, right through my stomach. Trust me, he's done it before. True, he was drunk and high, like now, but still, no father should do the things that he does to me.

Persona always makes me traffic his drugs. Ever since I could walk, he's been teaching me how to fight, how to put a gun together and how to wield it, how to make deals, even how to create drugs; rip-off ones of course. After several attempts, he's also taught me how to assassinate people without a single trace of remorse and how to always keep an ear and eye open for suspicious sounds or acts. I am eighteen. I've been jumped fifty times, shot twelve, stabbed twenty-one, and left for death eleven times.

As you can tell, I'm not your average girl.

Persona throws me across the room and mutters, "Good girl," before starting to waltz out of my room.

But before he can leave completely, Sumire storms in.

"Daddy!" She whines. "I'm much better at selling drugs. Why don't you ever send me?"

He glares at his other daughter as she cocks a hip and flips her forest green, permed hair behind her shoulder.

"Because," Father snaps. "You cannot handle yourself. The only reason you come back with the proper amount is because you act as a frickin' prostitute."

Her jade wells swell with un-shed tears. "But-"

"Mikan always comes home with at least 50 bucks extra," Persona walks around her but stops when their shoulders are touching. "Maybe if you taught the damn virgin how to live, she'd be even more valuable."

With that, he shoves his shoulder into hers, resulting in her falling, and stumbles out of my threshold.

Following routine, I walk over to the muddle of a girl on the floor and offer my hand. As usual, she denies it like my hand could infect her.

Instead, Sumire stands on her own and glares daggers at me. "This is all your fault, bitch."

"Permy, how many-"

Her hand makes a futile attempt to scratch my face. "Do not call me that!"

I shrug, "It suites you." Plopping down on my bed, I pat the area next to me. Permy just puts her nose in the air like a spoiled puppy. "Are you going to help me?"

Her evil smirk makes an appearance on her porcelain face as she slowly nods. "Look like a total whore. They can never resist it when your boobs are spilling and your butt is hanging."

I groan. "Permy, I'm not a slut like yo-"

"Just do it moron," She hisses.

I already knew that getting the buyers horny would make them buy more, but I hated dressing like a skank.

"And you better do it, or else there will be hell to pay," Sumire's tone is one of promise.

"Persona won't allow that," I mumble under my breath.

Her cat-like ears perk up and she suddenly rounds on me. Before I can register that she has amazing hearing, Permy's got a firm grip on my collar.

"You listen here bitch. Daddy only uses you because he wishes you dead! If he were to send me out on those dangerous missions, he'd be pacing the family room worrying his fat ass off about whether or not I am okay."

Her grip suddenly tightens and our noses touch as she leans forwards. "But when you're gone, we are praying by our beds that some accident will happen so that you'll be out of our lives for good. Then, we could move on and become a happy family. A _normal_ family! But no, you have to fuck everything up! You're such a self-centered whore!"

With that, she shoves me to the ground and goes out the way she came in.

Sighing, I stand and start to prepare myself for the new task. I know every weakness and strength of every druggy in a twenty-mile radius of here. One common weakness that never fails: Looking like a horny prostitute. Sad to say that Permy was right when she said I could rake in more dough if I skanked up.

I throw on my skimpiest clothes and strut to the mirror. My auburn hair falls in soft waves down to the middle of my back. I'm wearing a pink tube-top that cuts off above my navel with a denim mini-skirt. Sadly, I was wearing a thong underneath - the small piece of fabric because if the men were horny, they'd buy more. All I had to do was bend down, show off my butt, snap up, and they'd be shoving a twenty down my push-up bra.

Fish net stockings crawl up my endless, tan legs. For shoes, I chose a pair of black, strappy, 5-inch heels; they make me go from 5' 4'' to 5' 9''. Lastly, I coat myself with thick, black eyeliner, foundation, mascara, lip gloss, and perfume.

I gracefully sashay down the hall, practicing how to move my ass to make it look huge and enticing.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I see Persona lounging on the clean, white sofa. "Persona."

He looks up at me and squints, trying to decipher which me was the real one probably. "What?"

I sigh and cock my hip out to one side, placing my manicured hand on top of it. "When and where is the deal and with who?"

His hand runs through his greasy mop while he contemplates my question. "I think…" In my Father's state, he wouldn't know his own name.

I roll my eyes and abide for his 'hallelujah' moment. Snapping his fingers, he says, "22 Lincoln Drive at 2 pm. The third alley on the right. Supposed to be with the horny fellas and the code is, 'fine day, ain't it'. They should reply with, 'the suns hidden behind the clouds'. Your reply has to be, 'the sun doesn't shine in hell. It's a fine day, ain't it?'"

I nod my head while memorizing every detail of the routine. "Thanks."

As I turn to leave, he calls out, "Be careful, and bring Sumire. Maybe the bastard can learn a thing or two."

Shuddering, I call up the stairs, "Permy, you're coming with." I can hear the clicking of her heels rapidly make their way down the hall. "But you're only observing from the shadows."

Her once eager steps become slow and solemn. Shaking my head, I open the door and strut towards the drive.

Persona and I share the sleek, black convertible. I put the keys in the ignition and impatiently wait for the drama queen. Eventually, she makes an appearance on the steps and starts to make her way to the car.

As she takes her damn time, I observe my sister. We have no semblance. I have auburn curls; she has an emerald sullied, straight mane. She obtained jade wells while I worked my hazel orbs. Sumire is tall, curvy, and pale; I am short, not as curvy, and tan. There is one thing we do share though; we are both stubborn as hell.

Once she finally pop-squats into the passenger seat, I back out of our colonial mansion and speed off.

The wind blows through my hair as I zoom down the quite roads. It was the middle of the day on a Tuesday. Most are either in school or at work. I bet Serina's worrying her whiskers off about me by now. She'll call later and I'll explain my dilemma and all will be well again.

The whole car ride is tense. I can tell that Permy wants to kill me but then that would result in the car swerving and killing her as well.

I park my car on the street across from Lincoln Drive and make sure to lock it. In the rear-view mirror, I double-check everything. Makeup? Check. Hair? Check. Drugs in thong? Check. Push-up bra working? Check.

After checking to make sure no cars are passing by, I strut across the street with Sumire tailing behind me. Lincoln Drive is your average big-city neighborhood. There are apartments left and right and a small park nestled between two buildings on the left. Teenage boys are skating in the deserted street while girls fawn over them.

As the third alley on the right comes into view, I make sure no one suspicious is watching. Besides the teens and Sumire, I'm alone.

Stealthily, I slip into the dumpy alley and hide in the shadows. I check my watch to find it to be exactly 1.50.

Rule number one about dealing drugs: Show up early and hide in the shadows in case of a scam.

After sitting idle for ten minutes, five guys probably in their early twenties waltz coolly into the alley.

I turn to my sister. "Don't move, don't speak, and don't do anything rash and stupid."

The men stop by us and circle up.

"Where the hell is he?" One of the scrawny ones with a goatee asks.

"I don't know. He's always early. Persona should-"

I reveal myself to the five druggies. "Never speak a dealers name out in public, morons."

They all scan my body hungrily. "Like what you see?" I ask in a flirty manner.

The boys smirk and start to circle me. On the inside, I'm gagging with how slutty I'm acting. But on the outside, I maintain my suggestive smile and cool attitude.

"Fine day, ain't it?"

Each guy sends the others wary glances and they all halt their actions of surrounding me. "The suns hidden behind the clouds," says goatee guy.

I smirk. "The sun doesn't shine in hell. It's a fine day, ain't it?"

Greedily, they nod and give me expectant looks. "You here for-?

"Yes," I interrupt the idiot before he can utter the words. "God, you cannot be this loose. Cautious and sneaky, or else we'll stop supplying."

"We'll change!" A bulk man pleads. His face his pale and under his eyes lay black bags. The side effects of drugs.

"Yeah, just hand over the 'gold'."

I hold my hand out and give them expectant looks. Reluctantly, each fork over the said-amount. I count and glare pointedly at the group. "We are missing fifty dollars here boys." Each look at the other, silently asking if they were the one to pay less.

I was lying, they paid enough; but my manipulating skills could get me an extra 50.

Purposefully, I drop one of the hundred-dollar bills and let out a suggestive, "Oops." I bend down and slowly catch it between my fingers. When I stand up right again, they're all gazing at my chest.

The goatee guy hands over another hundred with a suggestive wink. I ignore him and snatch the bill. Keeping my eyes on the boys, I put my hand down my skirt and pull out the white powder filled baggies.

I cannot tell whether their ogling at my magic trick or the drugs.

Slowly, I push the bags forward; but as they go to get them, I sharply pull them back. "I want some juice boys. Spill."

They all look at one another, begging each other to have some gossip. I'm still a teenager, I can't live without gossip. Sure Serina is constantly gossiping, but she blabs about people and subjects I don't know or understand. These boys knew what I favored.

Finally, a short and stout guy that's bald steps forward. "You Persona's daughter right?"

I nod my head warily, completely forgetting that he just spoke my father's name out loud again.

"We was gambling last night. He was drunk as fuck," Short and Stout chuckles at the humorous memory. "He let something slip," His eyes turn downcast and he starts to fidget, unsure of whether or not to reveal the secret.

"Go on," I purr.

A grin spreads across his grimy face. "I asked: Persona, how's the auburn-haired chick doin'? He gives me a confused look, so I clarified: Ain't she your daughter? Then he starts to laugh like its some funny joke. Wanna guess what he said?"

Any secret of Persona's is worth _dying _for. So, I pretend to lean in eagerly, though I can't stand another minute of his disgusting roving eyes on my body.

As expected, he bends down till his lips are barely inches from my ear.

His raspy breathe rolls down my spine, making me shiver in distaste. But none of that registers, because his words had sent me from Earth to Hell.

* * *

**Natsume**

The suitcase resounds through the otherwise silent room. Even though it is 2 pm, Kuoniji's office is pitch-black. Even so, I can feel the other presences: Luna, Tsubasa and Axel.

My 'father' takes a quick peek within the metal container before shutting it and passing the somewhat heavy object to Luna, who is standing in the shadows on his left.

"Good work, Boy." A sinister smile spreads across his fugly face. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less of someone I've personally trained."

It's true, Kuonji had trained me to assassinate living things and destroy dreams and hopes, all the while showing nothing but a blank expression. He's taught me the secrets of being the best: Never let your guard down, never show emotions, never make true friends, always know everything about the subject, and be as silent as a cat.

That's how I got my code name, the Black Cat, because I am as stealth and nimble as the purring beauty. My crimson red eyes and raven-feathered hair also gave me the appearance of the spooky feline. Plus if we cross paths, you're bound to get a shit load of misfortune.

I clench my fists tighter behind my back in response to his grimace. I make sure to keep my emotions in check and to show nothing of my thoughts. An eerie silence ensues his revolting comment. I stand, abiding for him to dismiss me. Minutes pass by and I start to feel more and more restless. Our usual routine is me assassinating the target, bringing what Kuonji wants, presenting the object, and being dismissed immediately.

Something wasn't right.

Finally, Luna harshly pulls the curtains open, revealing my two demons. Kuonji's sitting on his throne in a brown suit. His caramel, cold slits narrowing from the sudden change of lighting. As he shakes his tiny head, his chocolate, shaggy hair sways.

"Dammit, Luna," He grumbles in an irate manner.

Luna chuckles while draping her arms around his neck from behind. Her beryl orbs flicker in amusement as she muses, "Sorry, I'm just so sick of no one acknowledging my beauty."

A snort escapes me before I can hold it back. She glares pointedly at me before flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. She stands to her actual eight, 5' 6'', and brushes the wrinkles on her skirt out. Eyes lock on her target - me - as she starts shaking her ass in a form of walking. Once we are inches apart, Luna halts and cups the side of my face.

The witch has a threatening and powerful aura about her. Even though she was almost 6'' shorter than me, I felt somewhat intimated and weak. It doesn't help that I know of her favored ways of torture and reprimandings.

I lowly growl to signal my distaste.

Her scoff makes me want to slit her scrawny throat. "Why do you always insist on making animal noises Natsume, huh?"

"Tch," is my reply as I turn to look away from her probing pools.

She grabs my jaw and snaps my head back to her direction, forcing me to stare at her. "Do _not_ disrespect your boss, Natsume. You could get yourself fired."

Roughly, I slap her hand away from my tanned face. It's as though she has venom leaking from her fingertips when she touches me.

"Ever think that that's what I want?" I challenge.

The small mole above her lip on the left twitches earning a smirk from me. But it quickly vanishes when she leans closer until her red-covered lips meet my ear. "Ever think of the consequences?"

Kuonji having enough of our little banter, interrupted, "Luna, stop this. Natsume, Tsubasa, Axel, you are dismissed."

Gladly, I leave the 'hell room' as we call it.

"You almost got your fucken head bitten off, dude," chuckles Axel. My glare silences him.

A hand clamps onto my shoulder and steers me towards my room. "Doesn't matter, what's imperative is that I beat your ass in another round of air hockey!" Tsubasa challenges.

I shake his hand off of my shoulder and send him a hateful look. He dismisses it as though it is only a fly; which pesters me even more. "No."

Tsubasa laughs and runs to the table, claiming a paddle.

"I knew you'd say that."

I start to walk towards the couch to stare at the flat screen. "Axel, poor Natsume's finally scared of something."

Instantly, I change directions and trudge over to the table. "I'm afraid of nothing."

The game begins. Tsubasa's breaking a sweat within the first minute and Axel's following the puck as it bounces back and forth. A small smile forms on my face; the guy looks retarded with his clementine eyes darting back and forth and his tongue sticking out slightly from concentrating so hard. Axel's blonde hair is pulled into a low pony since the lad refuses to have his hair shorter than the middle of his shoulder blades.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa is attempting to continue playing while wiping his navy, shaggy hair out of his azure eyes. His start tattoo that is located underneath his left eye his scrunching up and down, looking as though it's dancing. I notice all of this while terminating Tsubasa. It's an assassin's job to notice every detail about every single object.

That's why I'm the best in the organization.

* * *

Kuonji's standing behind me, supervising my cooking to make sure I don't try anything funny.

"When will it be ready?" He grunts.

I shrug.

In response to my rude reply, he smacks me across the top of my head. "Well estimate asshole!"

Sighing, I answer, "Five minutes."

He nods before turning and walking towards his vibrating cell. "I'll be back in a second. Don't try anything."

As he leaves, I take out the small bottle of transparent liquid and pour it on top of nine out of the ten dumplings sitting atop of his plate. I make sure to memorize which dumpling isn't infected with the sleep-inducing chemical so that when he asks me to test it, I'll chose the right one.

By the time Kuonji arrives, I've set up our dinner on the small table.

As usual, he says, "Eat this dumpling." Shit, he chose one of the infected ones.

I go to reach for the dumpling he is pointing to but 'accidentally' bumps into the glass of water close to his lap. As I lunge to 'try' to catch the glass, I slightly turn his plate so that the dumpling that isn't infected is in the area where he pointed to.

Kuonji abruptly stands, causing the chair to let out an ear-piercing screech. "You fucking moron! You don't mess up on jumping from a 10 story building without breaking anything but you fucken mess up on reaching for a fucking dumpling!" He throws a punch to my face which I begrudgingly allow. "Bastard, clean this up!"

Quickly, I grab a dish towel off of the counter and wipe up the wet area. I stand and am about to dispose of the soaking item, but Kuonjis slap across my face halts me.

"Are you retarded? Bitch, clean up the _whole_ fucken mess!" He screeches while waving his hands down to where the water is staining his khakis. My eyes travel down to the wet area. Damn, it's on his dick.

"You sure you don't want Luna to do that?" I ask haughtily.

For a moment, he's furious, but then, his sharp features take on a contemplating appearance. The frickin moron was actually thinking about saving his soaked jeans for the prostitute? After a full minute of finding the positives and the negatives of my idea, he sits again and says for me to do the same.

Before he demands me of it, I reach across the table and gulp the dumpling down. He seems satisfied and begins to choke down his meal.

I hide my grin and pleased crimson wells in the shadows of my raven bangs. No longer would I have to tolerate his brutal beatings when I was on a mission for too long. I won't have to deal with his outrageous mood-swings, keeping me on my toes for when he could strike next. No more checking my food to make sure he didn't slip anything in it for a test. Maybe, I could live a normal life; not get ambushed while grocery shopping or watch a comrade whisper his last word, "Run."

I shove a dumpling down my throat, not even registering the taste. All that matters now is that I was finally going to escape.

* * *

**Ruka**

The sun is close to setting now. The sky is colored different hues of red, purple, pink, and blue. It's a magnificent sight to see, with the ocean appearing as infinite and the waves crashing on the soft, bash sand. Seagulls screech in the air, but they only seem to add to the charm of the terrain.

I should've been enjoying this scenery. But I am alone, and I could never have fun when she is not by my side. My heart still feels the pain and my mind still replays every cherish-able memory of ours. After hearing the news, I vowed to find out what sort of cruel bastard would do something like that to someone like her.

That's why I'm here, watching the sun set on this serene beach. I was here to finally fulfill my promise. Tonight was the night. Tonight, I would find out who the murderer was.

"Stunning, isn't it." came a gruff voice from behind me.

I turn to see Detective. "Yeah. Just like her."

The older man sighs and sits beside me on the warm mineral. He props his arms up on his knees and stares ahead for a couple of minutes, admiring the scene. I'm dying to know if he found out any clue at all, but Detective likes to take his time.

Eventually, he spoke. "Ruka..."

In the reflection of his eyes, I saw myself. I witness how pitiful I look; my cobalt orbs praying with hope and my blonde locks swaying slightly with the gusts. My pale complexion has gone from a stunning pale, to a ghostly white ever since she was gone.

"Please Detective, just spit it out," I plead.

He turns from my penetrating gaze to look out at the ocean. "I couldn't find a single trace of anything, Ruka."

I curse and slam my clenched fist into the sand. He continues, "There were no finger prints on the knife except for her own. There was no other evidence besides the knife and since she died in an alley, there are no tapes recording the murder. I'm sorry."

Reluctantly, tears slide down my cheeks. How damn hard was it to find a murderer? Apparently extremely hard since I've hired twenty morons and none have prevailed.

"You know why I make you call me Detective and not give you my real name?" Asks the said man.

I shake my head but don't dare look his way. If I looked into his soft, lime green eyes, I'd fall for the trap. He'd wrap me around his pinky with his consoling words and I'll be okay. I'll forget all about _her_ and move on. But I never want that. I want her to stay with me; in my heart and in my mind.

Detective sighs, "It's because I made the mistake of giving a client my name. When I came to the conclusion that there was no murderer, that his brother had committed suicide, he sought out revenge. Revenge for concluding on something so 'ridiculous' as he said and revenge for telling him of something so horrid."

I snap my head to him, ignoring his comforting eyes. "Are you saying that she-"

"No. I'm simply telling you my story," I give him a weary look. She would never do such a thing. I gave her _everything_ and we were _happy_.

"He ended up dead. Tried to push me off of a precipice but missed and fell off. Now, I keep my name hidden, in case of some incident having some semblance to that happens again."

Perplexed, I ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

Detective shrugs and faces the ocean yet again. "Because, people sometimes go crazy from knowing and other go crazy from not knowing." His hand picks up a small pile of sand. Detective stands and lets the sand fly with the wind. "Most of the time, it's best to _not know_."

With that, my last hope trudges away.

I was left sitting in the dunes, contemplating his words. Best to not know? How could I move on when my fiancee was murdered and I don't even know by whom? The question nags me day and night; I can only imagine the feeling when I give up on my vow.

But... Would Kana be pleased with how I am spending my money and life now? No. She's probably shaking her head down on me from Heaven, wondering why I'm not living my life, but dwelling on the past.

Maybe... I should give up? It would make a lot of my loved ones content. My mother would stop constantly calling me to beg me to get a life, my father might be less embarrassed of his obsessed child, and my cronies would have a load off of their shoulders. Plus Kana, she'd probably be overwhelmed with joy to watch me live an exciting and successful life.

"I'm going to give up the search Kana. I'll live a daring and auspicious life so that you can smile and laugh in Heaven. Please forgive me for breaking my promise. I'm only doing this for you."

After watching the sun completely vanish, I stand and dust off the stand from my shorts.

Tomorrow, I'm booking a plane to Tokyo. I'm going to change my life for the better.

* * *

**Hotaru**

I am not a dumbass like most human beings. Ever since I've left my secluded, modern condo, someone has been tailing me. Now who might it be?

So there are two options:

1) An insane moron who wants to die mentally and physically

Or

2) Some skilled fighter who wishes for vengeance because of something I've done

Hopefully it was the former, since that way I could end this encounter quickly. But as safety precautions, I should head to one of my booby-trap areas in town.

After weaving through a highly populated section, I reach my destination. It's a quiet, serene park with trees spotting the green lawn. A fountain sits approximately 50 yards from me and the target. A finger-print scanner on the upcoming tree should catalyze all the traps. They have been wired to recognize me and not trigger anything, but allow me access.

I am now 25 yards from the fountain and none of the traps have gone off. Either this moron is so stupid that I lost him in the crowd, or he's intelligent enough to stay far behind to not be noticed.

To bad for the stalker, Hotaru Imai notices _everything_.

That's how I know that this person is extremely intelligent and skilled, but not for the said reasons. It is staying in the trees, jumping from limb to limb to avoid my traps.

A small smirk graces my lips as I sit atop the gray granite of the fountain. Peeking over the ledge, I examine the reflection. An 18-year-old girl stares back at me with her violet, hard eyes. I can see how pale her skin is even from the wavering reflection. Her lavender locks are chopped into a pixie-style, giving her a more serious and deadly aura.

But I wasn't looking at my reflection to admire myself; I was abiding for the stalker to show its position in the trees. I reach down and lightly touch my fingertip to the cool, smooth water. Small rings explode from my tip and go rippling across the mini-pond.

From the outside, it appears that I am lost in a daze. That is just how I want it. The stalker, thinking my guard is down, shifts in the tree behind me. I can now see that the person is wearing black yoga pants and a fitted green t-shirt. They came prepared, but not prepared enough.

I send my finger, still touching the water, flying to where I see the image in the reflection. I tap the target, now known as a female, twice on the water's surface. On the stone underneath the water, I see my bow and arrow arise from its hidden compartment.

The machine draws itself back until the string is taut. Then, an arrow, with the tip as a pig head, flies and nails my pursuer smack in the chest. She falls from the tree, landing perfectly on her feet. Too bad for her, she's landed on my land mine illusion section.

The woman starts screeching while running from imaginary explosions as blood gushed from her wound Her hair is velvet and it reaches mid-chest when straightened like now. The lady's eyes have a semblance of black with hints of azure specks. Judging by the way that she's acting from my trap, she is not a skilled assassin or anything relating to the murderer.

All this woman is, is a lucky bastard that _thought_ she outsmarted me.

After a couple of minutes of watching her dance in amusement, I halt the fake bombs and trap her in a net. She now lies on the ground, pinned by the flexible steel blanket.

Holding my cannon in a threatening manner, I ask without any emotion, "Who are you and why were you following me?"

The beauty scoffs and stops struggling momentarily, "As if I'll-"

I did not allow her the pleasure to finish. Instead, I click the button located next to the net with my foot. Stalker Girl makes a very unattractive sound as an electric current washed through her.

After a considerable amount of time, I lift my foot and repeated my question.

Her black orbs glare at me and I cannot help but marvel at how her azure specks seem to dance with her emotion. "I'm just here to deliver a message."

"From who?" I question leaving my face blank.

The woman bares her teeth at me, like an animal hissing. "I refuse to-" Threatening to step on the button that results in electrocuting her again cuts her off. "Not again, please."

I glare icily at her. "Answer the damn question. I hate wasting useful time." My growl seems to shake her.

Clearly not enough. "No. I'm here to deliver a message. You can either kill me and never be the recipient of it or you can listen and release me."

Instead of replying, I lower my cannon and stare expectantly at her.

"Release me first," is her answer. Wrong answer.

I step on the button and watch as she clutches her chest and seethes in pain. Eventually, she stops gurgling and just shakes in spasmodic movements.

Her last words are, "We are coming for you."

* * *

**Brisken**

**4th co-authored story. Do support.**


	2. Unmissable

**Unmissable**

**Mikan**

The sky is glowing as blue as a cornflower, with large blotches of clouds, white and flaky like the seed head of a dandelion, drifting by. The sun has mysteriously vanished from the sky, but glow hints that it is somewhere nearby. I push up the metal barrier of my flower shop – Beautiful Bower – and get ready to start my new day.

_It has been five years since I fled from the hellhole._

I begin cutting flowers for my first customer who will be coming to collect his flowers in half an hour. Taking out the secret acacias, pure gardenias and sweet forget-me-nots, I place them on the counter where I work. The shiny wrapping paper, pink like a carnation, catches my eye and I knew that it would be perfect for the bouquet. Gardenias always remind me of roses. However, their petals open far wider so I sometimes feel that the blooming of gardenias is a much finer sight to see than the blossoming of roses. Big flowers usually go in the middle. Then, forget-me-nots – the medium sized flowers – surround the big ones. Their beauty is not in each individual flowers, but in how they grow together in clusters. Finally, the secret acacias, the cute, small and bud-like flowers lay the foundation of the bouquet. I usually place them right at the end. Very carefully, I fold the pink wrapping paper together and tape it without hurting the flowers. Flowers are very, very fragile. I tie a silver ribbon as my final addition and it is complete. Glancing at the clock, I note that I finished in good time. The sudden clear, crisp chime of the bell tells me the arrival of my first customer.

_Being out here in the real world, and not the underground world, I have learned that not everyone in this world is a cheat, a pervert, and a mentally unstable jerk._

"Good morning," I greet joyously and smile warmly at him. He is about a hundred and seventy-six centimetres in height and is average in build. Clad in a fitting blue and white striped polo shirt, black jeans and a pair of red sneakers, he looks about eighteen years old. His coffee coloured hair was unkempt and his caramel eyes kept darting around. With a sheepish look, he replies, "Hey… Erm, I'm here for the flowers…?"

For some reason, he sounds as though as he is asking a question. Young love is just so pure and fresh. I nod my head and pass him the bouquet of flowers I was making in the morning. With another smile, I wish, "Good luck."

_Acacias - Secret Love  
__Gardenias - You're Lovely  
Forget-me-nots - True Love_

At this, his cheeks burn a scarlet deep as a red rose. He looks down and whispers, "Hey, thanks."

He grabs the flowers and dashes out of the shop, with me calling behind him, "No problem and do come again!"

_Human kind has not lost all hope in being good._

The fact that some kind, young soul, still so innocent and untainted always fill me with confidence to face life once again. In these five years, strangers, ironically, have taught me the power of love, faith, hope, joy and friendship. I still remember some guys, whose love was as steadfast as fake flowers. They kept coming to order flowers, some choosing the same kind, others, different every time, in hope of winning the heart of the one the love. Girls, especially girls, love buying flowers for their own friends during special occasions. There were guys who succeeded and came back with their girlfriends, showing me the love of their lives. They have changed my life forever.

I do not have many orders for flowers, which ultimately drives me back to my purpose of coming to Tokyo.

_"He just randomly picked one from an orphanage in Tokyo."_

Sometimes, I feel bad for giving the drug addicts a double dosage of their usual drugs, but I could not let them gave my location to Persona. They probably died because of over dosage. Luckily, Sumire was too far away from me to hear what he was telling me. The news he told me gave me complete liberation from the organization. I hesitated then, wondering if I should leave. Nevertheless, when I went back home after the drug trade and received the news of her death, I decided it was time to leave. The constant beating from Persona and mocking from Sumire was not worth anything to stay for. I escaped and fled to Europe for a couple of weeks before going back to Japan, Tokyo. Until now, I am sure they are still on a wrong trail after me.

Opening up the phonebook for the orphanages in Tokyo, I discover that I am almost at the last page of the book. There are just seventy-six pages to go. If I had known, I would probably start calling the orphanages from the back. And maybe, I wouldn't take five years. Oh, well. Dialing the next number, I have yet to call, I wait patiently for the person on the other line to pick up. My eyes float to the calendar on the wall.

_15__th__ November 2017_

Unconsciously, my left hand that is not busy holding the phone, went to touch the dried pear blossom pendant hanging around my neck. I pick it up and bring it to my lips, thinking of my dear, dear friend.

"Hello, Nissho Orphanage in Tokyo, how can I help you?" An old and gruff voice questions.

"Hello, I'm looking for a child-" I begin, but before I could continue, the voice cut me off quite rudely.

"This is an orphanage, Madam. Go to the police if you're looking for your child."

"I know, I just want to check if a child by the name of Mikan entered your orphanage."

"Why, your child?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's confidential information."

"I am Mikan," I exclaim, quite exasperatedly. "I want to know if I was from Nissho Orphanage."

"You think you say that that you're Mikan makes you Mikan?"

Goodness, the old lady is killing me. I take a deep breath before continuing, "I just want to find out about my roots, if you need any information to prove my identity, I am very willing to provide. But first, can you run a check in your system to see if a 'Mikan' ever entered your orphanage?"

"Young adults these days think they're so big…" The old lady grunts. "Mikan what?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Mikan what? Mikan Izumi, Mikan Kato or Mikan Sakamoto?"

I hesitate, knowing that Persona probably did not give me a real surname, "Mikan Sakura?"

"Nope, no 'Mikan Sakura' here. Good day."

"Wait, what Mikan is there?"

I hear the old lady sigh, "Mikan Yukihara and Mikan Tayama."

"Oh, alright, thank you!" I thank excitedly as I jot down the two names under Nissho Orphanage. Over the years, I have come across some Mikans, but whenever I visit the orphanages, the records look nothing like me. Still, it gives me a glimmer of hope – a hope that my real name is Mikan Yukihara or Mikan Tayama.

I kissed my pendant.

I sure miss Nobara.

* * *

**Natsume**

A stewardess flashes a sexy smile at me as she guides me out of my private jet plane. I pay no heed to her and lug my suitcase behind me. She shoves a piece of paper into my pocket when I pass by her to get off the jet plane. Her eyes wink at me at the moment I give her a questioning look. Rolling my eyes, I crush the paper and throw it back to her. Then, I hop into a car that will drive me to the airport. Stretching my arms, I flex my muscles due to the long flight.

I left Cape Town after leaving some clues that I will be heading to New Zealand. Luna's idiotic spies probably took my hints seriously and are now heading there, whereas I just landed in Japan, Tokyo. Still, the hypocrisy of Luna amazed me. I did not expect her to turn her back immediately on Kuonji when he slipped into coma because of my poison. The day I left Tokyo five years ago, Luna dropped me a message: _You're welcome to join my team._

She has been hot on my trail ever since. It is a pity that she has never been able to catch up with me. The car turns around the airport instead of going in. I sit up and straighten my back. The driver was wearing a baseball cap but little, dark indigo hairs stuck out from the back. A pair of ray-ban wayfarer blocks me from recording the colour of his eyes in my brain and an ebony medical mask hides majority of his face. Though the disguises are very effective in masking his identity, I recognize him with one look.

"What are you doing here, Tsubasa?"

"Dang, you're as good as ever."

"And you're as lousy as you used to be."

"Hey, and I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't need your help."

"Sure, you don't need me to tell you where each of Kuonji's disciple is hiding in the airport. You may fool Luna, but you definitely can't fool us. We all have the same teacher after all."

I have travelled to many countries to learn different ways of cheating, forgery and concealing my trail, in hope that I will eventually be unpredictable in my moves. It has never occurred to me that my plan will actually fail.

"Do you know why you failed? Because we all know you too well. You will definitely try to break away from the common tricks we all know to be the best of the best."

"So, I underestimated you all. But what makes you think I'll lose in a fight with the four of you?"

"You will definitely struggle to beat all four of us, however, with the security in the airport, you will be caught at the very least. Hayate and Rui have very kindly told the security guards there that you stole their passports. And they have very conveniently taken a picture of you running away as well. Are you sure you can leave the airport unscathed and by your choice?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Are you seriously asking me a question as stupid as that?"

I roll my eyes at him and insist, "I don't need your help."

"You're welcome, I'll drive you out of the airport right now."

"Tsubasa," I hiss dangerously.

"Look, you have save my sorry ass for who knows how many times already. Shut up and buckle your seatbelt."

I sigh and relent, "If you're found out for helping me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You won't come and save me."

Glaring at him, I decide to make the most out of it and inquire, "So, tell me, what happened after I left?"

"Nothing much. Luna still uses us. Rui took over Kuonji's control, and oh, he got someone to replace you."

"Someone to replace me?" I echoed in disbelief. "Who in the world can replace me?"

"You sound so arrogant, I feel like breaking your jaw. Of course he went to an orphanage to adopt another kid to train."

I punch the back of the driver's seat as hard as I could. The car swerves a little and Tsubasa curses, "What the heck are you doing?"

"You let that happen?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Say, 'Hey, losing our best member isn't that bad, we are totally overstaffed?' Do you think my say will actually mean anything?"

"No, but I still feel like punching you."

"Don't worry, I have been trying to take care of him as much as possible, so he won't be paying for your sins."

I close my eyes and massage my temple with the thumb and middle finger of my right hand.

"Keep me informed when he is doing his first mission."

Tsubasa chuckles ruefully, "This is his first mission."

"They're sending him on a suicidal mission."

"That is exactly how Kuonji trained you, isn't it? They figured if they used the same teaching method Youichi will make it to your level as soon as possible."

"Notify when the kid goes on a mission alone. So, why are you all after me if you have Youichi?"

"Good question. Why. Sadly, I'm not as sure. Rui just decided to go after you one day, saying that your action of leaving this team is a sign of betrayal and we should kill you. Of course, that is an obvious lie. However, Hayate and Axel didn't mind. That's a majority vote already."

"What is he planning next should he fail and where are you dropping me?"

"He is as egoistic as you, so he thinks it will succeed and hasn't made plans yet. And… You better get ready for this news… I'm dropping you at your sister's place."

"What the heck are you crapping about?"

"We are all adopted, idiot. Haven't you ever thought that you might actually have a sibling somewhere?"

I just stare at him, dumbfounded. Unfortunately, never in my life has a though like that occurred to me.

"Why are we going there?"

"I'm just trying to anticipate Rui's next move. He may want to use your biological family against you, so I ransacked Kuonji's office to find out about your background. It turns out, you do have a sister."

"I don't remember having one."

"How would I know? Maybe you two were separated when you were young or something? Anyway, you can go find out for yourself and decide if you want her safe. We have reached."

He pulls into a street and parks at the parking lot near a condominium. Right in front of us is a flower shop – Beautiful Bower – where a young lady was admiring the flowers. She has a sable bob with curvy ends and a short fringe up to her eyebrows. Wearing a floral, sleeveless, peach sundress with a big purple bow tied at her back, it was coupled with a beige, straw sun hat. Her right hand was holding onto a sunflower while her left hand was carrying her maroon, long shoulder bag. She turns to her right, looking straight at the direction of the car and starts walking back to the car.

Like me, she has a pair of striking blood-red eyes.

* * *

**Ruka**

It is that day again – that day I lost her – 15th November.

I trudge towards the usual flower shop I always go to. My preference to her shop because I knew that she understood. Also, she never asks too many questions, which I greatly appreciates. Besides, her red tulips and primroses have the sweetest-smelling aroma I have ever smelt, and it indicates the freshness of her flowers. Moreover, her shop is directly opposite my condominium, making it very convenient for me to take my flowers. Pushing the glass door open, the familiar jingling of the bells resounded in the shop. I enter and see my bouquet on the counter where the flower girl stands.

"Hello, Mikan," I address her in low spirits.

"Good afternoon, Ruka," She grins cheerily at me. "You know, sometimes, I really don't know if I should say, 'Good to see you again'. I'm really conflicted."

I watch as she takes out a mustard spray bottle filled with water and sprinkles my bouquet with water. Taking a seat at the waiting area, I ask, "Why are you conflicted?"

"Well, if you're here again, it means that you're still yearning for your lost love… As a friend, I don't really think it's good to see you again, unless you are asking me to get you a bouquet of red roses."

I respond with a humourless smile, "That will never happen. I may have chosen to move on with my life, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget her just yet."

"I'm not asking you to forget her… I'm telling you to stop living in the past."

"You will never understand," I answer whilst shaking my head. "Unless you have been in love as desperately as I was."

"Well, I may not understand that, but I definitely understand the cons of living in the past."

I look up at her and keep shaking my head, "I don't know…"

"Anyway, your flowers are ready," She announces and hands it to me.

I take the flowers and thank, "I really appreciate your service."

She bids, "No problem, goodbye and don't come again."

I laugh at her comments and assure, "Don't worry, you will still be seeing me next month."

Just as I left the shop, my phone beeps and I take it out to see the message:

_From: Koko_

_Hey, dude! Photo shoot at five in the afternoon. Don't be late. I hear that the director this time hates tardiness._

I put it back in my pocket and walk to the car park. Cautiously, I place the delicate flowers on the back seat and began driving to Kana's resting place. The director will have to wait until I have finished visiting Kana. With me speeding in the highway with a BMW M6 Convertible, it didn't take me long to reach Kana's grave. I pull over at the parking lot beside the graveyard. After I get off the car, I go to take my bouquet of flowers. The red tulips are still as dazzling and the white primroses are still as pretty. Breathing a sigh of relief, I head over to Kana's grave. Her tombstone is at the peak of a small hill. I made sure that her tombstone was exquisitely molded with intricate braids and an angel standing over it for protection.

Before I even reach her grave, I notice that in front of her gravestone is a bunch of Bird's-foot Trefoils. Frozen in my steps, my brain registers the meaning of the flower and I start running towards her grave. Dropping my bouquet on the ground, I pick up the bunch of Bird's-foot Trefoils and fling it as far as I could. In my fury, I forgot to even try looking for evidence of the person who placed the flowers there.

_"There was no other evidence besides the knife and since she died in an alley, there are no tapes recording the murder."_

I just couldn't bring myself to believe what Detective says. Every single day of my life, I could feel the murderer scorning at me from afar. Despite my decision to change my life five years ago, my resolution is like an oscillating pendulum, swinging to lead a new life and coming back to return to my old life.

I sit down beside her grave and pulled my knees to my chest. With my hands grabbing my own hair, I mutter, "Oh, Kana. Tell me what to do."

* * *

**Hotaru**

To say that I am pissed would be an understatement. I am practically boiling with rage. My hands are clench into fists and quivering with suppressed wrath. I dump the script on the floor and storm straight to the manager of the supermodel. The manager has spikey, light ochre hair and auburn eyes that is screaming fear. His printed black t-shirt was damped with sweat and his denim jeans were trembling with him. Gripping his shoulders tightly, I growl, "If your model isn't coming, the deal is off. It is half an hour past five already."

He stutters timidly, "I, I am so, so sor-sorry. I'm, I'm su-sure he has a very, very good rea-reason to be late."

I shake him very roughly to vent my anger but I decide that I can no longer wait. In a curt reply, "The photo shoot is cancelled. I will be engaging other credible models."

With that, I let him go and turn to pack my things. However, his manager has the audacity to squeak, "I, I am so, so sor-sorry, Ms I-Imai. Ca-Can we dis-discuss this? Th-this photo shoot is act-ually quite imp-important to him. So, so, I'm su-sure he has a really, really good rea-reason for this."

I shoot him my death glare and he immediately raises both of his hands in surrender.

"I do not like to repeat myself. So, I urge that you don't force me to," I answer in a controlled, emotionless tone. He nods his head very hesitantly. "Scram."

Rolling my eyes at his escape, I quickly gather my things in a hurry and left. Because of the model's tardiness, I am half an hour behind schedule. A grim expression was written all over my face as I rush down to the car park. Entering and driving the car at an inhumane speed, I am hitting the highway before my watch can strike six. The seconds hand of my watch ticks away busily while I race against time. Infuriatingly, I am going to be fifteen minutes late. I just hate tardiness. If one misses the time for something, it will take forever before you have the chance again.

I pull over at the side of the road in record time, outside Beautiful Bower. My car yelps cooperatively as I lock it and enter the shop.

"Good evening, Hotaru!" Mikan welcomes me enthusiastically. "Someone is fifteen minutes late."

"Shut up, I would not have been late if not for the stupid model who didn't turn up for photo shoot."

She giggles, "I'm just joking. Anyway, thank goodness you're late, because I just finished wrapping your bouquet of flowers."

On the counter was a magnificent bouquet of campanulas and canterbury cells, elaborately arranged together with dark green leaves encircling them in a lavender translucent wrapping. I have to admit, the reason why I keep coming back is this woman does a great job in assembling bouquets. Treating the bouquet as though as it is a precious baby, I take it gently and place it in my arms.

"You know, I definitely have to introduce you to this frequent customer of mine."

"Why is that?" I question as I inspect the flowers. The petals are beautifully shaped like a bell and the fragrance wafts into my nose.

"He comes here every month on the same day to collect a bouquet of flowers for his fiancée."

"Then we are extremely different."

"No, his fiancée has deceased."

"We are still different."

"You mean, the flowers I have been making every month for you isn't for your love one?"

Sighing, I can't help but feeling that sometimes the flower girl can be really nosy. Still, sitting down here all day facing flowers must be really boring. I return nonchalantly, "This is for my deceased teacher and best friend."

"I see. That is still the same to me. The two of you never failed to visit me on the same day every month. Your constant love for your important people is respectable."

"You speak as though as nobody else does them. Every year, don't you personally make a bouquet for your own family or love ones?"

As I was appreciating her flowers, I didn't notice the roaming silence until it has been stretch for too long. Looking up to her, I see an impassive expression – the first unemotional mien I have seen on her face ever since I began patronizing the shop. It was then when it hit me that I broached a sensitive topic. Having not many experiences in socializing with people, I am at a loss on how to close. Thankfully, the ringing of the bell echo in the room and another customer walks in.

"Welcome!" Mikan's face changes in the matter of minutes and bid me goodbye, "If you ever need flowers, you know where."

I nod and make a break for the door. Something about Mikan's expression bugs me, but I can't really pinpoint what. Anyway, a sticky note was stuck in between my windshield and the wipers. My personal alarm system skyrockets. I didn't expect them to find me so soon.

Picking it up, the sticky note reads:

_I would like to engage your service.  
Number: 7088 8032_

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	3. Nursing the Past

** Nursing the Past**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice is not own by us.**

* * *

**Hotaru**

I immediately check my surroundings; no one was on the road. This person must know my schedule pretty well to choose such timing. But the real question was, why now?

I crumple the paper in my hand, place it inside my pocket, and drive away to Sensei's grave.

While I walk to the stone bearing the name of sensei with the bouquet of yellow clovers in my hand, my mind is vigilant. I have no doubt that the person who knows about my past must also know about Sensei's. Anxiety suddenly claws inside my chest as I feel a dozen eyes drilling holes on the back of my head. Rubbing my nape with a convincing pretense, I choose that moment to observe the activities within the memorial park to see if someone is watching me. Nevertheless, I see only one person sitting before a gravestone beneath a stone statue of an angel.

_I have seen him before_, I thought, momentarily distracted by his familiar features. I come to a dead-end after I rack my mind for some sort of recognition or meeting. Realizing that I have been staring at him longer than necessary, I look away. As I sense no other presence close by, I carefully lay the flowers on the grave and sit there staring at the epitaph. There are many questions running inside my head, circulating in a dizzying motion; questions only Sensei could answer. Yet all I can think of are the times we spent together. The memory of Sensei's laugh when we used to con people is still fresh in my mind; she always used to say that she feels alive when she sees how miserable she can make one's life.

Soon, the sun is slowly setting towards the horizons, making me aware that it's time to head back before dusk can capture the heavens. My mind immediately seeks the identity of the person who sent me the note. Who could it be?

I drive back to my apartment and switch on the lights of my study when I arrive. I have a weird feeling of being watched and my hands automatically catch the edge of the paper. I crumple it again.

"How in the world did someone find me? Of all the things I need, I definitely don't need a hovering shadow of the past."

Thrice my hand has reached for my phone sitting across my desk, but each time, I stop halfway. It seems as though blackmailing and conning people is still left in my system.

"Pitiful and deplorable. Still standing in the middle of the past and present." I carefully unfold the creased paper and head off to my bedroom. "I don't need this thing to start again, not without Sensei."

The next day, I hope things will turn out for the better. As it happens, bad luck is on my side. It's never my intention to lose my composure, but the sight of Kokoro Yome in my office after he and his model wasted my time the previous day just makes my ire reach the top of the temper scale. Visiting Sensei's grave did mollify my furious pique, but that was on a different level.

Everyone in the society knows that Hotaru Imai hates tardiness and rescheduling, yet this guy has the nerve to ask me to change his schedule and hang up on me, all in a time period of fifteen hours. I have listened to him ramble about his client being stuck up in the traffic.

Lame excuse. I knew there was no traffic on the road he was coming from.

"You have already wasted enough of my time, Yome, so I don't expect to hear from you again because next time I see you, you will be asking for mercy," Saying this I leave my office for my next location. His face-filled with cold beads of sweat is still fresh in my mind.

No one can get away with insulting Hotaru Imai that easily.

* * *

**Ruka**

Ever since I came home from the grave, I have been hysterical. Not because of the frantic calls from Koko but from those flowers – Bird's-foot Trefoils. Who in the world could have sent them?

Kana had no family.

I was still thinking about the flowers when I see a girl with raven hair walking in the same direction as me. Is she the one who put the flowers on her grave? She cannot be. She herself was carrying flowers. I had noticed as she glanced at me and then put the flowers on a grave. My thoughts shift to Kana yet again. There is still a mystery behind Kana's death. The basic was why she was murdered. That detective never told me the—

"Are you even listening to me Ruka?" I am jolted to reality when Koko shakes me.

My expression is blank, telling him clearly that he is just blabbering in front of a person who does not care for his musings.

"No one makes Hotaru Imai wait and you, like an idiot, bailed on her very photo shoot, which she, herself, was supervising."

"It's not like I did that on purpose, Koko."

"Whatever reason you have, shove it up your ass now. I'm going to meet Hotaru Imai first thing in the morning and I expect you to not miss your next assignment with her, if I will ever be able to get another date from her."

"I have reasons, Koko."

"That reason has been buried in the dirt for the past five years, Ruka. You have to get over Kana. If she is watching you from above, she won't want you to leave your life and mourn over her death even after five years."

"You wouldn't have said anything like this if you knew how I felt and how difficult it is for me to move on when she is never with me in every moment of my life."

"I won't argue with you, Ruka. I do not hold any interest in your life except on the professional level; but if your personal life is interfering with your professional life, than I have every right to interfere. We have worked hard to get in this position, Ruka. You have worked too hard to leave your past life and settle in this new one. Ruka, do not ruin the effort we have put in making this new image of yours. I will leave now and hope you get over everything," Saying this, Koko left.

I understand what Koko wants to say and I totally agree with him. We both have worked our ass off to get into this position; in the past 5 years, Koko is the only person who has trusted me with my ability and looks. He was the only one who believed in my past and dreamed with me of the fame while having complete faith in me. When I first met Koko five years back, I never thought he would be the one who would give me a pep talk if needed. But surprisingly, he did and after Kana, he is the only one I have left.

I sigh and look at the picture of Kana. I need to know the truth - the truth about her murderer and death. Five year is enough to mourn over her sudden demise. Now it's time to take some action.

I'm determined to know the truth this time — either by hook or by crook.

* * *

**Natsume**

I cannot believe what Tsubasa said about my sister being alive. All this time, Kunoji made me feel like a frickin' slave - making me think that I have no one in this world to care for and recklessly risk my life for whatever Kunoji said.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Tsubasa halts the car near a flower shop. There, I see a girl demurely gripping on a red purse before her. At the sound of the engine shutting down, she slowly twists back to peer towards us, her actions almost weary. I push the door open and step out, my beige baggage behind me. She seems a bit hesitant on her approach.

I look back over my shoulder at Tsubasa sitting behind the windshield and, upon catching my gaze, gesturing for me to move forward, to walk on. This time I seriously doubt Tsubasa's advice. I'm already calculating my escape plan, in case this is one of Tsubasa and the others' plan to trap me.

I check my surroundings and cautiously take in every detail. There's a flower shop a few steps away and a garden beside it, disappearing behind its rearview. There might be a possibility that they are hidden in that garden. Then again, if he wanted to trap me Tsubasa would not have drove me out of the airport to get here to meet her. I cannot help but keep on the tab, as I am the best assassin one can ever have.

As I close the distance between the transcendent girl and me, I notice she had remained immobile on her spot. Is she anticipating something or is she too afraid to walk towards a total stranger, whom she recently found out, was her real older brother?

Her eyes, I muse, drawn by them; she shares the same semblance as mine — crimson. Not many have this colour.

I place my luggage down and stand in front of her. I notice Tsubasa's presence soon enough.

"Aoi?" His voice seems to have a calming effect on her. "Hello, I'm Sasaki."

Pfft, what a stupid alias he has chosen.

"We talked on the phone about your missing brother."

Her mouth forms a cute 'O'.

"Meet your brother, Natsume Huyuga." He points towards me.

It's awkward, way too awkward. Not the way that I am meeting my sister, but the fact that I was under the impression that I was an orphan and Kunoji took me - though he took me just to train me to kill people and torture them until they die. He made me frickin' Dexter, who loves to torture his prey and kill them afterwards.

She extends her petite hand before me to shake, which I gladly take. One way to describe this feeling, just one and that is AWKWARD.

"Aoi Huyuga," she says softly. Her last name surprises me. She's a Hyuuga, so that bastard Kunoji did take me with my complete name. I hiss under my breath, causing Aoi to look up at me.

"Onii-san, this way," she says and begins crossing the road.

Tsubasa turns to stare at me. "I might not be able to see you more, but I sure will remain in touch with, you one way or another. Do not do anything stupid or, in your case smart, Natsume. Anything new can alert them and you know Rui; he is an impatient type. Also, I heard Luna got the information that you mislead her so she and her men might be also looking for you this instant."

"I know how to take care of myself, Shadow." Hearing the alias he constantly uses during our missions, he hisses.

"I know that you can take care of yourself but this time the Black Cat is not alone." I look at Aoi, who's waiting for me at the pathway across the street.

"If any of the two organizations get to know that you have a family, they will definitely hunt her down, and will use her against you. So be careful."

I concur, growing somber at the thought. He spoke the truth — if any of the two affiliation find out that I have a sister, they will surely look for her in their own discrete ways and the moment they set their claws on her, they will never let go, holding her captive to get to me.

"I will take my leave now," Shadow murmurs, walking back towards his car.

"Keep me updated on that Youichi kid, Andou."

He raises his hand in acknowledgment and drives away, leaving me alone with my thoughts, contemplating on his words.

I look towards Aoi and walk with her towards my new home - our new home. Mentally, I make points on what I will be doing as soon as I settle down.

First, get a new identity.

Second, get a job.

Third, know my past.

I look once more towards Aoi; will she be able to tell me anything?

* * *

**Mikan**

Once again, I see the same girl in my shop. She visits every now and then, but she has never bought any flowers. Is she just an admirer or does she simply want to pass her time here? The striking feature, which makes me curious of this girl, is her crimson orbs. It is not every day you get to see someone with crimson orbs. It's just so abnormal; however, it perfectly matches her look. Raven hair, a withdrawn personality, and with that, the crimson eyes often beckoning me to reach for her.

Without thinking twice, I approach her with a smile. She's startled by my presence yet give a heartwarming smile in return. I have never received such a warm smile, no less from a stranger.

"I have seen you here many times," I say as I gently pick up the dahlias she's looking at.

"Do you want to take these?" I ask her, handing over the flower.

"I was just admiring them. They are beautiful," she replies in a soft voice, which clearly tells me she is of reserved nature.

"It's on the house. I love how you always come and look at them. Do they remind you of someone?' I ask again, keeping in my mind not to evade her personal space.

"Not really. I just find the environment of this shop soothing," she says as she takes the flowers from my hand.

"I'm Mikan," I introduce myself, extending my hand forward.

"Aoi," she replies, taking my proffered hand and slightly squeezing it.

"I think I have seen you somewhere else, too." I am sure this face is familiar.

"I live in the apartment building across the road," she supplies, pointing out the residential complex across the road.

"You should talk more, you know. It is refreshing and friendly, not that I am saying that you are unfriendly. It's just that you always seem lost in thought when you are out."

She shakes her head, making me feel like I said enough; but then she smiles.

"I don't have anyone to talk to," is her generous reply, which makes me hug her.

"Why don't you come and help me out with the flowers on Sunday morning if it doesn't bother you much? We can talk."

She smiles at me. "My brother's coming to live with me after many years."

She says such a personal detail with casual ease that it causes me a bit of discomfort. I cannot tell her anything personal like that all of a sudden.

"I will leave now. He will be waiting for me," she says as she walks towards the door. "Also I will come on Sunday in the morning." Saying this, she leaves and the shop falls silent once more.

From the window, I can see her walking away. I look at the paper on which I wrote the two names: Mikan Yukihara and Mikan Tayama.

I need to visit this orphanage soon, maybe by the end of this month. I mark the date - 30th November - while thinking, one more visit and maybe one more disappointment. I sigh and wish for Nobara's presence.

Will she be watching over me and smiling or will she be crying over my such fortune? As I am closing the shop, I hear a few muffled voices and I catch a name in the midst of their conversation. They were talking about Hotaru! My ears perk up, why are they talking about Hotaru?

I pretend as though I am fastening the lock of my shop's door, all the while listening to their conversation. They are talking too slowly and I am only able to pick the words Luna, Hotaru, trap, and kill. After a few minutes, they leave and I turn around to walk towards my apartment, wondering why these people are after Hotaru and if indeed, she is the same Hotaru who always visits my shop.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I bump into someone and, opening my eyes, meet a pair of powerful, crimson orbs. I've seen this unusual color of eyes before... But where?

"Get out off the way, Idiot." And with those harsh words, I am thrown to the ground and a smirk is plastered on his face.

"Next time, better watch where you're going, Polka Dots" Saying this, he walks away.

I am too surprised to react, and when I understand what he meant I scream, "PERVERT!"

* * *

**Devilish Dream**

Thanks to a wonderful friend.


	4. Alleviate

**Alleviate**

Because it is Sunday morning, she yawns cutely and rubs her half-opened eyes with her hands. It is her lazy day of the week. Cuddling her favourite bolster, she almost decides to go back to sleep. The sound of water being poured into a glass makes her think twice. Then, it dawns on her that she is living with her brother. Until now, she barely gets used to the idea of living with a sibling. She snuggles in her bed and pulls her blanket over her. A gnawing in her heart tells her that she forgot about something important.

_"Also I will come on Sunday in the morning."_

Because this Sunday morning is going to be different from the other Sundays, she shoots out from her bed and glances at the clock right in front of her. It is half an hour past ten. She groans and quickly gets dressed in a pair of lemon chiffon jeans and vanilla striped tank top with an amber scarf. Her door bangs open and from her corner of her eyes, she notices her brother's questioning gaze on her. She spots a raspberry bun on the table and snatches it with her right hand, while her feet are busy putting on a jasmine polka dotted flats. Greeting her brother with a bow, she rushes out of the house, with a half-eaten raspberry bun in her mouth.

Luckily, the flower shop is just opposite her apartment. She opts for the staircase instead of the lift, since she lives on the fifth floor. The sound of her hurried footsteps seems to resound the block as she races down. In no time, she is at the lift lobby. Coincidentally, the lift opens and a figure steps in her way, with his back facing her. Unable to stop at her speed, she crashes right into him. Both of them fall straight to the ground with her lying on him.

"Ruka!" She exclaims. "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, Aoi. You're in a hurry," He answers in a good-natured manner.

"Yes, I have to go," She gasps and stands up. "See you!"

He watches as she sprints across the road and into the flower shop opposite their apartment. Just as he was going to stand up, an outstretch hand appears in front him. He looks up and into a pair of eyes that are as red as firebricks. Never in his life did he think that he would meet another person with eyes as fiery as Aoi's.

"Hey, do you intend to sit on the floor all day?" The young man questions with an amused tone.

Ruka, realizing that he has been staring for an odd period of time, flushes slightly, takes his hand and mumbles an apology, "Sorry."

He dusts himself off as he stands up and offers his hand to the stranger. "Thanks. My name is Ruka."

There seems to be a hesitation so brief that Ruka thought he had imagined it as the stranger replies, "You're welcome. I'm Natsume."

"I haven't seen you around before. Have you just moved in?"

Natsume nods and responds curtly, "Yeah."

"I see, I'm waiting for a friend. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around."

Natsume gives Ruka another nod as he turns and leaves. Luckily, Aoi has not left the flower shop ever since she entered. He did not feel morally right to be following his own sister wherever she goes, but he wants to be sure that Tsubasa did not make a mistake. Crossing the road, he enters the convenience shop right beside the flower shop and loiters around.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper greets but Natsume ignores him. In the week he began living there, he had scouted the streets and shops thoroughly. It was a bizarre thing to find out that the shops along the streets are separated by a transparent glass wall. Anything happening in the flower shop could be seen from the convenience store.

A loud roaring sound by a car engine draws Natsume's attention. He turns just in time to engage in a one second staring show with a light ochre hair guy in a BMW M6 Convertible with Ruka sitting on the passenger seat. A ringing of Aoi's laughter captures his attention as memories of his mother's laughter is invoked from his mind.

He did not have many memories of his father, much less his mother. Before he was sent to the orphanage, he had lived with his father. Even then, he had never seen his mother. From time to time, his father would talk about his mother and maybe show him a picture of her. However, he could not remember the picture his father had shown. It was just too long ago. In fact, he could not even remember clearly his father's facial features. His father had died in a car crash when he was four and he was sent to an orphanage. In the same year, Kuonji adopted him. How could he not know about Aoi's existence? He could only come up with two logical deductions.

"Sir, are you buying the manga you are holding?" The shopkeeper's pique voice disrupts his thoughts. He gives him a death glare, sending chilled shivers down the shopkeeper's spine. The shopkeeper gulps when Natsume looked as though as he was going to throw something at him. Cowardly, he shuts his eyes and retreated slightly to his counter. The clanking of coins at his counter and the sound of the door opening brings relief to his heart. He opens his eyes one by one, to see the money needed to buy the manga was on the counter and the frightening man had left.

It was time to test one of his deductions. As Natsume passes by the flower shop, he glances inside the shop one last time. To his utter surprise, a pair of butter cream eyes is waiting for him. Polka dots lock eyes with him until he had completely past the shop. There was not a hint of fear or surprise in her eyes; no, it was the resolute and calm eyes of a suicide bomber.

"Is something wrong?" Aoi inquires in concern as she looks in the direction of Mikan's gaze.

"No, none at all," She smiles in reply. "I was just wondering..."

Returning her smile, Aoi encourages, "Wondering about?"

"Well, I don't know if I should be asking about this but... Does your brother look a lot like you?"

She sighs and answers, "I guess so. He has the red eyes and the black hair, like a vampire."

Mikan giggles, "Haha, vampire? That's an odd way of describing yourself."

"I wasn't! I am describing him; he really does look like one. Even the aura!"

"The aura... Now that you mention it..."

"You see!" Aoi declares triumphantly.

"You don't really like your brother, huh?"

At this, Aoi shifts uncomfortably at her seat. Noticing her change, Mikan apologizes, "I'm sorry, you don't really have to tell me."

Having spent time with Aoi, Mikan finds that she is actually a shy, quiet girl who will pluck up her courage to prove her point if necessary. She is quite timid around strangers at first, but easily opens up to people and is very willing to learn. She is hardworking and quite amiable. If she would want to hire an assistant, Aoi would definitely be her first choice.

Noticing Aoi's mistake in pressing down the flowers as she wraps them, Mikan warns, "Don't press the flowers. They will die more quickly. Flowers are very fragile and delicate, you cannot use force on them at all."

"It's just confusing, you know?" Aoi's voice changes to a deeper tone as she looks away. Mikan stares at Aoi, at her very sudden change in the topic of the conversation. "I never knew I had a brother, until recently. I don't know..."

She sniffs aloud accidentally. Mucus begins leaking from her nose as she uses the back of her hand to wipe away the tears circling her eyes. Knowing how disgracing it is, Aoi mutters, "Goodness, I'm so sorry, I don't really mean to..."

Mikan hands her a piece of tissue quickly and soothes, "It's okay, it's okay. I sort of understand."

"You do?" Aoi whispers to control her voice, but fails to do so. She tries to steady her breathing once more, but she chokes on her own sobs.

"Somewhat, yeah, somewhat. Anyway, let us go for lunch. It is so late already. I know a good place. It is a good seafood place recommended by my loyal customer. In fact, I have a couple of vouchers, so let me treat you lunch?"

Aoi looks uncertainly at Mikan for a moment, deciding.

"It has good desserts too. Come on."

"Actually, I can't. I am going back to my orphanage today to help out," Aoi replies.

"Orphanage?"

"Yes, I grew up in an orphanage."

Something nagged at Mikan's brain - that there was something wrong with being in an orphanage when you have a brother - but an idea came to her stronger.

"What orphanage, if I may ask?"

"Tokyo Nissho Orphanage."

A bubbling sensation overcomes Mikan as she asks, "Can you do me a favour please? It means a lot to me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find two files for me – files of two children that were from the orphanage."

"Child files are usually classified as confidential information, I may not be able to get it. Why do you need it?"

Mikan paused for a moment, hesitating to tell her, but her need for the information won.

"Okay, don't tell anybody else. Promise me that?"

Aoi looks at her expectantly and nods.

"I'm looking for a long lost sister of mine."

"Long lost sister?!"

"Shh... Yes, long lost sister."

With brand new determination in her eyes, Aoi promised, "Alright then, I'll do my best! What are the names?"

"Mikan Yukihara and Mikan Tayama."

"You have the same name?"

"No, my real name is actually Mika. My sister is also my twin actually, that is why we have very similar names, but different families adopted us. I was actually hoping that someday, someone could recognize me as 'Mikan' and I could find a way to contact her. You see, I don't know which family adopted her, that's why I don't know her last name."

"Oh, no problem. I'll do my best!"

"Thanks so much!"

"Don't thank me yet, I may not get it. Wish me luck, bye!"

"Bye!"

That was very lucky. She had not expected Aoi to be from the same orphanage as the one she was about to inspect. In addition, she totally did not think that Aoi would buy her lies at all. Aoi is such a gullible girl. A twinge of guilt in Mikan's heart mocks her conscience. She makes her first good friend in so many years and the first thing she does is deceive her. What a lousy friend she is. Still, she finally understands why she is so interested in Aoi as a friend. Aoi reminded her of a younger version of Nobara. Both are always so bashful, so reserved and so naïve. She must treat her well and repay her double once she settles this. The faint constant ringing of the telephone finally interrupts her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Geez, what are you doing? Singing for the flowers to bloom?" Says the cold voice on the other line.

"Hey, Hotaru. You need a large flower bouquet for some company event?"

"I need four. What kind of bouquets will you be sending over to my company?"

"I'll give you two of the same kind. The first kind will have 20 assorted roses – red, pink, yellow and orange – and 16 assorted Peruvian lilies – white, yellow, orange, pink, red and purple. The second kind will have 10 green fuji mums, 10 pink alstroemeria, 10 pale pink roses, 8 dark pink roses and 6 ruscus. Is that okay? I will send the bill to your company."

"Okay. Sounds good. I want another bouquet for me. I'll pick it up from you later at the usual time."

"The usual?" Mikan asks, reffering to the usual flower types Hotaru asked for.

"No, I need a funeral bouquet."

"I am so sorry to here that. Is it a family member?"

"What makes you think I am friendless?"

"Well, you're the one who told me you don't like to have social interactions unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay. Just to confirm your order, it will be a bouquet of red roses, Asiatic lilies, orchids, myrtle, sprengeri fern, leatherleaf fern and spiral eucalyptus."

"Alright, that will do."

With that, Hotaru hangs up.

Hotaru gives an exasperated sigh as she sweeps her sable fringe away from her dark lilac eyes. Her other arm cocks at her side and she wonders if her new client is a blithering idiot On the front right tyre of her car is a post-it note tack with a steel nail. What she finds mystifying is how her client was able to ram a nail inside her tyre in broad daylight without raising the suspicion of any passerby. Either her client is a genius – in which would not need her – or her client is brainless. Maybe she will trace the handphone number to find the person's identity and send the person a bouquet of funeral flowers. The post-it note had the same thing written as the previous one she received:

_I would like to engage your service._

_Number: 7088 8032_

Why is she so unlucky these days? She keeps bumping into idiots who mess up her schedule. If she takes out the nail, her front right tyre would deflate instantly. In fact, it has already begun deflating. Swiftly, she removes the note from the nail so that no one would see and find the note strangely suspicious. She will call someone to deal with this after her meeting with the other directors and decides to call for a taxi.

Just as she is dialing the number to call for a taxi, an annoying voice buts in out of nowhere, "Miss Imai? Do you need a ride?"

Without turning back, she identified Kokoro Yome's deep bass and ignored him. She does not need another obstacle to her meeting.

"Hello. Good morning, Tokyo taxi service," A lazy alto from the other line introduced.

"I need a taxi, from Tokyo Media Corporation to the Media Headquarters."

At the back, Koko persuaded, "There's no need to call a taxi. We have more than enough space in our car."

"Okay, a taxi will be reaching in 5 minutes. The number is 271."

"Miss Imai? As an apology of not turning up the last photo shoot, may I send you to the HQ?" A dulcet tenor from behind her car asked very politely. She turned to meet a very dashing man, with thick stylish sunglow hair and azure eyes. A wave of familiarity washed over her. Though she had seen him in person during the audition for the photo shoot, she was not really paying attention. She was more interested in which model was willing to accept the job for the least pay. Racking her brains as to where she had seen him before, she almost misses her taxi. The taxi honks her twice and she breaks out of her reverie. However, just as she is about to enter, the model shuts the taxi door. She scowls at him in fury.

The taxi driver honks at her, lets the window down and calls in an unfriendly tone, "Lady! Are you getting in or not?"

"Please, Miss Imai, why engage in such an uncouth driver? My convertible is much more comfortable."

Arrogance and impatience: She hates these two attributes most in people. Of course, she does not call herself the perfect human but that does not mean that she will tolerate such radical human behaviours. It seems like she will have to choose between a rock and a hard place. But before she can analyse her various options, he offers a solution to her problem, "I will model a photo shoot for free."

Though her ears sharpen at his solution, she scoffs, "Just one, after wasting an hour of my time?"

"Alright then, since it is my fault the last time, how about two?"

She reaches out for the handle of the taxi door once more.

"Four? That should be more than enough to express both my sincerity and apology."

"That's more like it," Hotaru replies in a business-like tone. Kokoro tugs at Ruka's sleeve but Ruka brushes him off.

"This way please," He adds as his right hand directs her to his car.

"You unreasonable woman! You think you can do anything you want just because you're a big shot?" Hollers the rude taxi driver.

He opens the door for her and Hotaru enters his BMW M6 Convertible in a nonchalant manner. Koko follows suit quietly. However, instead of getting into the car, Ruka heads over to the taxi and speaks to the driver. From her view, Hotaru cannot see their conversation. As an experienced blackmailer, she is well trained in such areas, especially lip-reading. In terms of eavesdropping or recording a conversation, there is no other person more suitable. Nevertheless, before she can even make up her mind to walk over, he came back.

He starts his engine and confirms, "The HQ, right?"

"Don't ask the obvious."

"Yes, ma'am."

She has to admit, it is an odd ride. The manager is at the background, trying to get her to book an appointment for a photo shoot while they are pleasantly ignoring him. Additionally, she did not understand why he referred to her as "ma'am" at the end. She is unreasonable and bossy, so to call her "ma'am" like a friend seems a little too bighearted for a man who she has just blacklisted. Based on experience, she knows that he is after something. No one in the world can still be so generous after such treatment from her.

"Ruka Nogi, right?" She ascertains.

"Yes, how may I be of service to you?"

"We will cut straight to the point. What do you want?"

"That's a strange question. Let's see now, I want to send you to the HQ. Is something wrong with that?"

"Miss Imai," Kokoro interrupts and he tries to calm Hotaru. "We really have no other mo-"

"I am not talking to you, apparently."

"Yes, I will shut up," He answers, subdued. To say that he hates Hotaru would be a true understatement. Never in his life has he met such a ridiculous woman like her.

She nods, satisfied with the answer, but turns back to Ruka sharply. "I'd rather you be honest about it than let me find out. It will do you good and save my time."

"Really, this is nothing but my remorse of being late for our last photo shoot."

"Additionally to your four photo shoot?"

"Yes, isn't that what you asked for?"

"Your manager offered. Anybody who declines such offers will be a pig, a dumb one at that."

His convertible turns in towards the Media Headquarters and Ruka announces, to avoid the current topic, "Well, to decline such offers will be a pig indeed and this is your destination, I believe."

As his car comes to a stop, she says, "I gave you a chance to make requests from me but you did not. Your chance has come and gone. The next time I see you, you had better be punctual and don't bother to make a request. I will reject it immediately."

Hotaru gets out of the car and hurries off to the meeting without a 'thank you' or a 'goodbye'.

As soon as she is gone, Kokoro breathes, "Good riddance! I'd say that to accept a free ride and four photo shoot offers is a pig! I wonder how the company stands her, like seriously. Why in the world did you even want to offer her a ride? So what if someone stabs her tyre with a steel nail? I'd say she deserved it for some other absurd demand she made!"

"Calm down, I was just being nice. You're the one who always say that I should get into her good books."

"I did say that. But do you know why I said that? Because she can give us some chance to earn big money! Have you any idea how much people are willing to pay for her photos? And you just gave her what? Four free photo shoots! Do you know that you are being blacklisted by her?"

"Look, Koko, you don't have to worry about anything. It's fine to accept the small jobs."

"For you, not for me."

Ruka sighs. Sometimes, Koko can be a little too hard and a little too greedy. He did not know why he was being so nice to her actually. Most of the time, he would be a gentleman with girls who were wither kind or having semblance to Kana. However, her characteristics and looks definitely did not remind him of her. Kana had beautiful long periwinkle hair and eyes that glowed like sapphires. Her stubbornness and arrogance is what reminded him of her.

He does not mind doing free jobs from time to time. However, now that he has decided to re-engage Detective again, he had better save up on future spending.

"Anyway, drop me off at my place. I have got some bootlicking work to do now thanks to you," Koko grumbles unkindly.

Ruka smiles to himself, glad that he has someone to call a friend. "Thanks Koko."

"You can thank me by not working for free. Where are you going next anyway?"

"Right, and sorry about that. I am going to go home and rest," He lies hastily, a little taken aback by Kokoro's sudden question.

"Alright then, have a good rest. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, you have a save rest too."

Once Koko leaves the car, he drives away instantly, eager to meet Detective. He feels guilty that he had to lie to Koko about reopening his personal investigation. Still, he is adamant about it. After his last conversation with Koko regarding Kana, he knows that Koko will definitely flip should he find out about the private investigation of his. Nevertheless, Ruka never thought that he would ever go back to the case. Despite the fact that he cannot forget about Kana, he thought he had given up on the case thoroughly.

However, reopening the case has made him feel alive, like there is something worth living for now. He just feels the need to clear away any doubts in his mind and to give himself a proper answer. He steps on the accelerator, knowing that he would have to be home before Koko decides to call his home to check on him.

* * *

Aoi sneaks stealthily into the restricted room where all the information about all the children is kept. Squinting her eyes and feeling her way in the dark, she nearly stumbles over a box of files. Catching herself by holding on to the nearest cabinet, she sighs in relief. The room is drop dead quiet and all she can hear is her hesitant breathing. She inhales sharply and continues to find where all the 'T' and 'Y' files were.

Her fingers trail past the spines of the files as her eyes spots for the code, 'TayM'. Encountering two files with such a code, she takes both out and flips them open.

_Tayama Mikan_

_Tayhashi Miku_

_Found it_, she sings internally. Just one more to go.

She tiptoes over to the other cabinets and begins her search all over again. Inside, she chants the code, "YukM, YukM, YukM…" Fortunately, there is only one file with that code. Her heart hums with joy, but just as she takes the file, the door slams open and a bright beam of light shines in.

Aoi turns to the woman who is glaring hostilely at her with furious jade eyes and for a moment, she thought that her emerald hair was going to float in the air like Medusa's.

"What are you doing?" She demands.

Aoi stares at her dumbly, realizing that she has not seen her before and that she must be new here. Aoi herself has more experience in the orphanage and can very well use a fake authority. Mustering her courage, Aoi gives a cold look and replies, "I am going to make copies of these files the headmaster requires. What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh, really? Well, I happen to work here."

"Yes, and I am not going to waste my time with you here," Aoi responds, pretending to be annoyed. She takes the file but stops when the woman refuses to budge. "Move."

With her eyes fixate on Aoi's file, she moves very slowly to the side. As Aoi leaves, she can almost feel the woman's eyes burning into her back and making a scar there.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	5. Wavering

**Wavering**

* * *

"Cut!" yells Hotaru as she stands from her spot on the director chair.

Everyone on the scene begins to scramble about, creating havoc.

They had just finished Ruka's fourth shoot that he had promised. The Ice Queen - although she would never say so - thought that the images came out astounding. She knew that they were going to rake in the dough.

"Hotaru!" Ruka calls.

The said lass turns her head to glare at the stunning male. "Nogi. Do not call me by my first name unless I say otherwise."

The blonde chuckles nervously while shortening the distance between the two. Meanwhile, Hotaru sits upon her throne, awaiting for her subordinate to make his way to her.

"Koko and I were going to go out to eat to celebrate," He says once reaching the girl. "Would you care to join us?"

Hotaru raises one of her brows in inquiry. "Celebrating what may I ask."

"My bondage to you has ended," Ruka exclaims. Upon realizing that his sentence sounded rather rude, he continues, "Although I will miss your constant presence threatening me."

She stood to her full height and warily watches the boy. "Where are you dinning?"

"Some sea food restaurant that costs a lot," The cerulean-eyed boy inwardly cringed at the thought of spending his precious money. Detective was asking for a high reward since it was no easy feat to find Kana's killer. Ruka affirmed to defray the sum, but now he was stuck with eating ramen noodles daily.

Hotaru swiftly grabs her purse and stats towards the exit calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up. I don't like to wait."

To say Ruka was shocked was an understatement. He honestly only made the offer to be kind. The poor lad never knew she would accept.

"Koko," He calls. The said sandy-haired male pops out of the sea of people swarming the studio. "We're dinning with Hotaru. She's waiting."

The boy glares at Ruka until he hears the final sentence. Everyone knows Imai's hate to wait.

Together, they sprint towards Ruka's convertible to find Hotaru sitting in the passengers seat while impatiently tapping her long, slim fingers.

"Morons, get in the car," She hisses.

The two scramble their way into the car with Ruka driving and Koko sitting in the back. Expertly, Ruka steers the car out of the lot and onto the bussling road.

Attempting to make conversation he says, "Hotaru, have you always been in the photography business?"

She turns and glares at him sharply while wondering if he knew. Upon a closer examination, she could tell he was hiding something doleful, but he was much too innocent to know of her dark secret.

"Yes."

Once again, the car is enveloped in silence. With Hotaru's murderous aura, the two lads were too afraid to ask further questions.

Hoping to catch a better topic, Ruka asks, "What's your favorite color?"

_"Hey Sensei, what's your favorite color?" Asked the young girl._

_The woman beside her who was the holder of dark brown hair and orange wells said, "Purple."_

_Shocked, the littler girl asked, "But why?"_

_The woman looked down into the violet orbs of Hotaru and said, "Because it reminds me of your eyes."_

"Purple," Hotaru says after remembering her sensei.

"Mine's blue," Ruka chirps.

Koko adds, "I like green."

Having her head in the clouds, Hotaru asks, "But why?"

Koko instantly answers, "Because it's a cool color."

But Ruka takes some thought to her question. In all honesty, Ruka likes blue because they were the eye color of Kana. Whenever he looked within her eyes, he felt so overwhelmed with joy and happiness. Even now, when he looks up into the sky that resembles her kind orbs, he finds himself smiling.

"Because it brings me happiness," He eventually says.

Hotaru had been watching him carefully and as he said his reply, she felt intrigued in a way. Like he was a mystery she desired to solve. The car retains its silence and the lone female takes this chance to silently watch Ruka as he reminisces some memories.

What he was thinking of was Kana. At first, the memories were light and happy, like when they first began dating. That's when Ruka remembers how after a month of dating, Kana had changed. She wasn't as kind as before, nor would she lovingly hit him. Instead, she began to snap at him and turn cold, almost like the Ice Queen beside him. Something within Kana's eyes had changed. He didn't know when exactly, but she no longer showed him her love.

Ruka's once uplifted lips fall to form a frown with his brows furrowing as he began to piece the puzzle together. Hotaru absorbs every twitch he makes, and comes to a conclusion. First, he was content with the memories, then he was enlightened and finally, he came to a horrid conclusion.

Hotaru needs to know, what was his conclusion?

"Nogi."

Ruka snaps his head up, being torn from his thoughts. "Yeah, Hotaru?"

Her eyes burn for a moment as she seeths, "Do not call me Hotaru."

He gulps and nods while training his eyes on the road ahead.

"Why is your favorite color blue."

"I already told you," Ruka says, slightly perplexed.

The genius sighs while wondering how she became stuck with this moron. "The truth, Nogi."

Ruka's hands tighten around the wheel. He wonders how she knew, how observant is she? He thought that he had given no signs of his sorrow, but he must've been wrong. Obviously, Hotaru saw it: his pain.

Without thinking more, his mouth began to speak. "It's the color of my fiancé's eyes."

"And why should that make you depressed?"

He sighs and his jaw tightens. "Because she's dead."

Silence envelops the convertible as the two mulled over what was spoken. Koko already knew of his fiancé, although he was surprised that Ruka had told Hotaru so easily. It took himself almost a month of begging to know why he always seemed distant during certain events.

The chestnut-haired man looks out of his window to see a brunette chatting with another woman with raven hair and crimson eyes.

Faintly, he can hear the brunette say, "Do you have it?"

Aoi nods her head and hands her the file. "I got caught but made a credible excuse that the lady believed."

Mikan smiles softly and pulls the girl into her arms, hugging her gently. "Thank you so much, Aoi. If you ever need a favor just ask."

Her crimson orbs shine with delight as she nods. "I have to get going. I promised my brother that I'd cook dinner tonight."

The two laugh as they part ways, Mikan heading inside her shop to devour the contents of the file.

_Mikan Yukihara_

She slowly peels the top of the folder back to view the information inside. Just as she is about to catch a glimpse, the bell located above her glass door chimes softly. Mikan quickly takes the manila folder and hides it behind her back.

"Welcome to Beautiful Bowers! How may I help you?"

She cracks open her eyes and momentarily gaps. Standing before her is the crimson-eyed boy who had been so rude before.

He is smirking at her currently, apparently basking in her unease and shock. Now that it was daylight and she was not being thrown to the dirt, she could see all of his god-like features. He was tall and muscular but not so in a way that was obvious. It was almost as though you had to look closely but when you did, you could see how strong he is.

His tan face had an angular basis with a square jaw and arched black brows. The stranger had black shiny hair that seemed to have no specific style but naturally obtaining one. Each strand reminds Mikan of a raven's feathers but with a natural gleam.

Although the observed features were handsome, his eyes made him stand upon a higher pedestal than any other man Mikan had ever seen. She had seen them before but hadn't had the time to concentrate on their unique color. Crimson irises are framed by numerous long black lashes that sat upon the outskirts of his almond-shaped eye. They seemed to be looking at Mikan, but she knows that he is analyzing their surroundings by the way he never focuses on her, but the objects around her.

But when his eyes did land upon her, they were not focused on her eyes but a part of her body. She couldn't help but to feel self-conscious. Also, when Mikan made even the slightest shift in weight, he would snap his pupils to her spot, soaking up her movements.

He is judging her.

"You!" She gasps, finally regaining her composure. "You're the pervert!"

He looks bored yet again and stuffs his hands in his pockets while strolling closer to her counter.

"That's what you may think."

She scoffs. "That's what I _know_. Who else would peek at my underwear pattern?"

His hands lightly glaze over the flowers on his journey to Mikan. "Your boyfriend."

"If I had a boyfriend he would ask permission first," She puffs. "Besides, he wouldn't be a stranger."

Finally the man reaches her spot and makes eye contact with her irked hazel orbs.

"Hn," was his reply.

For a moment, Mikan is struck silent from her bewilderment. This man - who she had just told off in a polite manner - had replied to her with a simple 'hn'.

She decides to try to decipher the code standing before her as she abides for him to order something. He stands tall and confident but appears to be attempting to sink and lessen his intimidating aura. Although his hands were set in his pockets, they were taking refuge in a way that shows that he was ready to pull them out and attack in a moments notice.

Also, his eyes seem to be guarded although he places emotions on the surface to hide the fact that he never is showing any true feelings. By his stance she could conclude that he was trying to seem polite in a way that shows he is here for business, not for anything more or less.

This man truly is a puzzle. She was coming to only two conclusions: Either this guy _has_ something to fear or _he_ was something to fear.

"You seem paranoid, is something the matter?" Mikan asks in an worried tone.

His crimson wells snap to hers and narrow in suspicion. She met his glare with fretful eyes. If he had something to be afraid of, then she could be in trouble but if he was something to fear, she _was_ in trouble. Mikan was worried for his safety, plus her own.

"No," He answers after a considerable pause.

Nodding, she decides he is not a threat and smiles again. "Let's swipe the slate clean and start anew, okay?" After noticing he would not do anything but stare, she extends her arm chirping, "I am Mikan Yukihara, owner of Beautiful Bowers."

After hesitation, the stranger snubs her hand and plays with a rose petal. "Natsume."

Reclaiming her hand, Mikan asks, "What's the occasion for the flowers?"

Natsume had truthfully come here to check out the girl Aoi had been visiting and to see if she was a threat. He could gather that she is kind and bubbly but very observant. The last trait could lead to issues later on.

"Just want something for my sister," He says casually.

A determined glint enters Mikan's eyes as she sets her file under the counter and starts out to find flowers for the man.

"Would you like a bouquet or a single flower?"

Natsume follows her as she taps her finger on her chin and glances at flowers.

"A small bouquet."

"Is there a specific reason you are giving her flowers?"

He shrugs. "Just as a thank."

Nodding, Mikan says, "An arrangement of purple alstroemeria, yellow daisy spray chrysanthemums, purple matsumoto asters and bupleurum accented with variegated pittosporum would go very well; but I want to make sure by asking what her personality is like."

"She's like you but with my eyes and features."

Mikan abruptly stops her bustling hands and glances at Natsume. "Is your sister-"

"My private life is none of your business," He snaps.

She places her hands atop her hips. "Yes but Aoi's is."

His eyes widen momentarily as he looks at this girl. No one had ever dared to stand up to Natsume Hyuuga. But now, standing before him was a petite woman who reaches his shoulders at best, staring defiantly up at him.

He decides not to say anything and to retain his bored mask.

Taking this as a yes, Mikan gathers her flowers and brings them to her counter.

"Would you like them in a vase?"

"No."

She arranges them to her liking and hums a tune while constructing her piece. This is for Aoi so she has to make it good. Almost like it's going to be a thanks from her as well.

Meanwhile, Natsume observes Mikan, attempting to see what she is like all within one meeting.

Obviously the little girl was bubbly and kind and from the way her hands gingerly played with the flowers and how he had seen her acting with Aoi, she was caring as well. His sister had said she had a great sense of humor and was always cheerful, but he knew it was impossible to be content all the time.

Mikan was the holder of hazel orbs that twinkled when she was excited and seemed to turn to something resembling liquid when she was being considerate or stating a sad or proud fact. Her chestnut locks were set free to extend to it's full length: her mid-back. Some blonde highlights entangle themselves within her volumized waves which bounced along with her step.

Overall, Natsume couldn't figure out why he had this strange feeling about her. He felt as though she was to be a nuisance later and that both parties would be better off without the other and yet she seems completely capable of handling herself.

"Oops!"

Natsume looks up to find Mikan holding her pointer finger which is bleeding slightly from a slice delivered by her scissors. She blindly searches for a Band-Aid under her counter while focusing on her cut.

He then took notice to her fingers and how many had Band-Aids wrapped around the tips. When she came out to give him his bouquet, he also notices the vivid bruise on her knee.

Seeing Natsume looking at her bruise, Mikan says, "I tripped down my stairs the other day. I can be a bit of a clutz." She giggles sweetly while fluffing the bouquet.

Natsume wonders how he could confuse her for being capable of handling herself. She obviously can't even walk or cut right. And yet, she was manning a shop and living in a moderate apartment complex. All done without any aid.

This girl was too damn confusing.

"Natsume?"

He looks down at her hazel pools. "Hn."

She laughs lightly and repeats, "I said that the total will come out to $18.50 but since I love Aoi and you seem like a nice man, I'll deduct the cost to $15.00."

Natsume pulls out the required money and chucks it on the counter, watching ask Mikan counts it and smiles slightly while putting it within the cash register.

As he was about to turn to walk out, Mikan takes his bouquet and scurries into the back room.

"What the hell," He growls.

Natsume chases after her into the back room to see her set it upon a table and run over to him.

She begins to push him out saying, "Go back out! We don't want her to see the bouquet. Once she leaves I'll-"

The chimes for the door sing and both adults turn to see Aoi prancing into the shop.

"Mikan would you like to..." She stops her thoughts upon seeing Mikan's hands on Natsume's firm chest and both seeming slightly out of breath.

Realizing her position, Mikan steps away from Natsume and walks to Aoi. "Hey, Aoi! What's up?"

Instead the girl replies, "So you've met my brother already."

Mikan laughs and says, "Yeah. He came to buy some flowers and tried to sneak into the back room. I was just shooing him out. Took a lot of work since he isn't exactly light."

Aoi laughs and begins to tell Mikan what she had came there for. But Natsume isn't listening because he is watching Mikan. She had lied so easily and made it credible as well. Either she was a trouble-maker in her high-school years - which he highly doubted from her actions and personality - or she had at some point acquired a reason to become an expert at lies.

So she could possibly be what he had first thought? But if she had a troubled past she shouldn't be so light and care-free.

Damn this cryptic girl.

"Natsume?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Natsume looks at the two girls staring expectantly at him.

"Hn?"

Both laugh.

"I asked if you were ready to go?"

He still needs the bouquet and he didn't feel like returning later.

"I haven't bought my flowers yet," He replies.

Aoi nods and heads towards the doors. "Okay. I'll see you at the apartment in a little. Dinner is almost done so hurry up."

Natsume nods and watches as his sister crosses the street and makes it safely into the apartment complex.

"Sorry about that," Mikan says while retrieving the bouquet. "I didn't want her to see them yet and I didn't exactly think about how you would react."

She hands him the flowers with a beaming smile. He looks at her for a moment before looking away and saying, "Tch."

Mikan laughs lightly before sending him off. She makes sure that he has made it into the building before scampering behind her counter.

She takes out the file and doesn't bother to build her anticipation. Instead, she flips the cover open and peers inside.

The clock ticks by until a whole minute has gone by. Mikan has yet to move. Because inside, was a picture of her at age 4. She had finally found it; the orphanage she had taken refuge in.

But there was a shocking part of the document where the normal information was.

_Name: Mikan Yukihara_

_Age: 5_

_Hair Color: Auburn_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Synopsis: Used to live with Makoto Fujido_

_until murder._

* * *

**Brisken :3**


	6. Advances

**Advances**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** GA don't belong to us just the story plot.

* * *

It still bugs Koko that Ruka who chose to take months on telling him about his dead fiance and spoke so earnestly in front of Hotaru. As they were having their dinner, he keeps glancing at the two, hoping that he might catch something that he had missed, but as expected from Hotaru she was preoccupied by her meal.

_Man! How can he eat so much of crabs?_

"Is there a problem with you, Yome?" His train of thought is broken by Hotaru's shrill voice.

"Certainly not. Why do you ask?" he says as he maintains his façade of enjoying the meal.

"Then stop looking at my crabs like a little dirty rat."

_Oh, the nerve of this women._ Suppressing the urge to say his thoughts out loud, he completely ignores the comment and continues eating.

Silence once again falls on the table. Ever since the time Ruka told Hotaru about his fiancé's death, he has not spoken a single word to him. He is always trapped inside his own world, unable to break away. Even though his presence is with them, his mind is elsewhere.

"I might think of you again, Nogi."

"Huh?" Ruka was surprised by Hotaru's comment.

"What do you mean by that, Imai?"

"I meant that I can think of you as a next model, you know, for my add. Since you have this prince appeal, you fit perfectly for the role. Of course, you have to treat me again with the crab soup or any dish that has crab in it," she explains, sipping her wine.

"Isn't it like deciding work over a food?" Koko interrupts.

"No one is talking to you, boy. It's between Nogi and I. Also, I find him interesting to let go that easily." She smirks.

"Well, Koko has to know since he is my manager and he handles everything, but it also depends on the proposal you give," Ruka says, unable to look at Hotaru in the eyes, for he know that Hotaru wants certain answers and he is not in the state to answer anyone, not even himself.

"Yes. While we're at it, I will explain the advertisement to you. We are advertising the flowers this time, so we need a handsome man and a cute girl who will act as a couple. So you see I needed Nogi as he can appeal to the young women and the place is also near your place as far as I read in your portfolio." So saying, she places the napkin on the table.

"I don't know, Hotaru."

"Don't be so familiar with me, Nogi."

"Can we talk about this next time? I'm not feeling well now," Ruka knows Hotaru will not buy his excuse but to his surprise she simply nods.

"I will take a taxi from here so don't worry, Nogi. Just meet me tomorrow to discuss the proposal." She steps inside the cab and rolls the window down. "Just don't overthink about it."

Ruka's eyes widen and before he can reply the taxi left, leaving Ruka speechless.

Koko shakes his head and pats Ruka's back. "It is good to know that finally you are opening to someone without being pushed."

"What are you trying to say, Koko?"

"Let's drive you home. Shall we?" Saying this, Koko sits inside the car and as soon as Ruka settled next to him he drove off towards his apartment.

Ruka goes straight to his apartment without glancing at or saying anything to Koko.

_There is something wrong with Hotaru; she is not what she looks like._ He shook his head as he walk up the stairs. As he reached his door, he sees Aoi standing by his door.

"Aoi?" he calls out, curiosity and befuddlement written in his face.

Aoi turns to Ruka. "Hey, Ruka, I came to give you some cookies, I baked them for my brother," she says, handing the paper bag to Ruka.

"Brother? I did not know you had a brother, Aoi." He looks at the cookies and takes one out.

"Well apparently I have, and he came to live with me just a few weeks ago."

Ruka take a bite and smiled. "As expected they are delicious. Come in, Aoi". He unlocks the door and opens it for her.

"I'll pass. Natsume must be waiting for me. Bye, Ruka." Saying this, she leaves from the apartment.

_Natsume…? _He closes the door.

Next morning Ruka's phone was filled with voice mails from Koko. _Why was he calling him for hours?_ When Ruka glanced at the clock he knew why, it was already 11 a.m., which was past the assigned time he had to meet with Hotaru.

He immediately changes to clean clothes, takes an apple and runs out-of-door towards Hotaru's office. Soon he was panting at Hotaru's office door, only to be hit by a paper as soon as he entered.

"You are late Nogi, an hour and 25 minutes to be precise," Hotaru said, she looked like a zombie with red eyes.

"I'm sorry Imai. I overslept, but are you okay?" Ruka entered her office and saw Koko already sitting there.

"None of your business and you just owed me money for the wait. So let's get to business before you become bankrupt" she moved towards her table and put a folder in front of koko. Koko looked after the contents and passed it to Ruka.

Hotaru was silently standing at the window staring outside. She was in her own world, as she remembers how she was not able to sleep last night. All night she thought about what Ruka said about his fiancé's death. It reminded her of sensei, how she wanted to tell Ruka that she herself has lost someone, but could not bring it up because of her pride.

She promised herself to start again the day she ran away from her past life, but it looks like her past do not want to leave her alone. The note she is receiving since few weeks is making her annoyed too. The ring of Koko's mobile brought her to the present and she glanced at the duo sitting in her office.

"I'm okay with the proposal. I want to meet my partner if it's not a bother," Ruka said as he put down the file and sat next to Koko.

"Good thing, she is here in my office. Let me call her" she walked towards her desk and dialed a number. After few minutes of wait, Hotaru's office door opened and a girl with pink hair was standing at the door.

"Come in Anna" Hotaru stood and walked towards the door.

"Anna meet Ruka, Ruka meet Anna Umenomiya. Both of you will be working together so get comfortable as soon as possible"

Ruka looked at Anna and smiled "Hello! I am Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you" he extended his hand for a shake which Anna accepted "nice to meet you too Nogi-san, I'm Anna Umenomiya. Call me Anna"

"I'm Kokoyome. Anna, let's work hard together on this advertisement" Koko smiled as he said receiving a beautiful smile.

"Since we are done with introductions, get out of my office and next week be on time Nogi, also the shoot is at the flower shop near your place." saying this Hotaru went back to her seat and everyone left.

Ruka went straight to a Detective agency he searched on internet, and to think the reviews they had was what impressed Ruka. No matter what kind of case it is, the detective was able to solve it.

After driving for another half hour, he arrived at a classy looking building. He parked the car and went in. The office looked elegant and nothing like a detective office, more than a detective agency it looked like a fashion house. For once, he decided to walk back but someone called his name making him to turn and walk towards the reception.

"You are Ruka Nogi right?" rather than a question it sounded like she was confirming it.

Ruka simply nodded and she gestured him to come with her.

As soon as they entered the room, the aura changed from cheerful environment to a serious one.

"I heard you needed our services" the voice was coming from the side of the window of the room.

"Don't worry Mr. Nogi, we didn't mean to confuse you. You are on correct place and you talked to me on phone" he walked towards Ruka. "Kaname Sono, nice to see you", he shook Ruka's hand.

Soon Ruka explained every detail about the case and told them about his past with kana.

"Don't worry Mr. Nogi, me and Misaki will crack this case for you" Kaname said as he pointed towards the girl who brought Ruka in earlier.

"I hope I won't be disappointed this time" saying this Ruka left the detectives office.

As he was about to leave the office building he saw a familiar figure entered the office.  
_'Hotaru Imai, what is she doing here?'_was the only thing Ruka thought.

* * *

Mikan again read the contents of paper:

_Name: Mikan Yukihara_

_Age: 5_

_Hair Color: Auburn_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Synopsis: Used to live with Makoto Fujido_

_until murder._

The name did not ring any bell to her neither did she remember anyone by that name, but she left her heart hurt when she read the file again.

What she did not expect was the murder of one of her family member. Shall she call this man her family, is she her dad?' there were several questions that were arising.

If he is my father, than why do I have Yukihara as the last name and not Fujido? Everything was useless to her, the only thing she understood was that she used to live with this 'Makato fujido' until someone murdered him, and then she was taken in by the orphanage from where probably persona had taken her or well kidnapped her.

'_I doubt he come in to adopt me'_ her thought was interrupted by the bell she heard indicating someone has entered the shop.

She checked her watch to see the time only to be surprised to find it 9 p.m. already. She hurriedly walked to the counter and saw a man with glasses

"Can I help you?" She asked the man who came in wearing a Hood and a dark shades.

"Yes you can. How long have you been living here?"

Mikan was surprised to such question, suspected something was not right, and decided to play along.

"Long enough, born and raised here" she lied.

The men in front of her raised his head and lowers down his hood and took off his shades. To Mikan's surprised he do not look like a person who can harm anyone, but she still kept her guard.

"Why you ask sir?"

"I'm Yuu, Yuu Tobita. I just got transferred here to the National bank as a Vice manager" he extended his hand.

On knowing that he is just a new person in town Mikan smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Welcome, hope you have a wonderful stay here".

Yuu nodded, "I have a favor to ask you Miss.?"

"Mikan Yukihara" she smiled.

"Yukihara?" the last name caught Yuu off-guard that made him stare at Mikan's face.

"Are you the daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara of the Yukihara Group?" Rather than being confused and surprised Mikan went numb.

'_Can' it be that this person know something about her parents or about the person whose name she just read'_ she shook her head as this could be a mere co-incidence that her last name resemble someone else's.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that they have the daughter of same age as you who is my friend but..." he stopped suddenly realizing that he is saying unnecessary things to a stranger.

He cleared his throat so that he can have the girl full attention.

"I have heard you know someone by the name Aoi Hyuuga, and she lives nearby here. I have not given the address of her apartment but of this shop to deliver this package," he said extending a bag, which looked like books to Mikan.

"Yes, I know her. But what is this?" Mikan said as she eyed the package.

"It's something bank related of the Hyuuga siblings, and it is bank personal matter. So please refrain yourself from opening the package out of curiosity" on hearing this Mikan blushed because the thought did crossed her mind to peek inside the package.

"When you give the package to Aoi, please tell her that this belongs to Natusme Hyuuga" he handed over the package to Mikan

"But why can't you go to their place I can give you address if you like" she said carefully placing the package on her front desk.

"I was informed to give it to you or whoever owns this place and my business end here. Mikan you know what curiosity kills the cat, so avoid being curious. Here's my number should you need it." he again put this glasses and hood back. "Also can I have a fresh bouquet of Lilies please, since I have come here I will take one"

Mikan was quite surprised with Yuu's sudden change of personality, one minute he was all nice and the other second he was cold. She took out a random envelope lying on her desk and noted the number down.

" I will make on for you" saying this she started gathering flowers, cutting them and placing them together, while Yuu looked out of the store towards the apartment where live the person for whom he came.

Soon Yuu was out of the shop carrying the bouquet under his arms, he glance a look at the apartment and began walking along the road while taking out his phone.

He dialed a number "Your work has been done Andou, I just hope he understand and try to make a possible move before Alex or Youichi reach him" he close his phone and put it back inside his pocket and walked towards the parking.

Mikan walked out of her store as soon as Yuu Tobita left, she was not expecting something like this. She glanced at the package she was holding,

'_Natsume Hyuuga who exactly is he?'_ her thoughts were broken when she saw Natsume climbing up the stairs of the apartment.

Without any further duo she called out for him, the latter stopped on his track and looked at the brown-haired woman.

"What's the matter with you, walking alone at such hour of night, what if some stalker takes advantage of you?" Natsume asked

"Eh… Natsume I just have to cross the road to come to my apartment and well I was late because of you", she answered rather annoyed.

"Me? Don't tell me you were dreaming of me, doing unnecessary things to you" he smirked yearning a slap on his forearm

"You are just delusional with that. Actually a man asks me to give this package to Aoi saying it's from National bank for you," she said handing over the package to him.

Natsume looked at the package rather surprised and found his name on it.  
Without any emotions, he looked at Mikan asking who gave it to her, Mikan told him how a young man from national bank came and said something along the line of bank matter about Hyuuga sibling. Natsume without any further talk walked back to his apartment with many questions in his mind.

Mikan tried to think what just happened but was clueless, she still has the work to do about her family rather than some neighbors, she quickly walked to her apartment and put the file she was caring on the table.

After looking at it for few seconds she decided to change and eat and then read the content again. The loneliness she felt this time was eating her up, she misses Nobara and what Yuu told her about the Yukihara family she wished to have a family so that she can feel the warmth.

After dinner she sat down on her couch took out the envelope and read the contents again. After few minutes, she took the cellphone and dialed the number, which she before tonight never thought would dial.

"Hello Yuu, this is Mikan. Can we meet this week; I have something to ask you"

* * *

Ever since the escape of the four from their past there has not been a day when the people whom they have left have slept peacefully.

Sumire Shouda was the only girl who was happy with Mikan's sudden disappearance on the other hand persona was doing everything he can to find out Mikan. He even opted for Luna's help, even though he was sure he could find her but after a long search when he could not get a clue about her he decided to ask Luna, after all Luna and he were once good friend. So far Luna was also not able to get information about Mikan, off course she was not putting her 100% as she has other jobs to do as well. Once she thought why people are only demanding for search rather than kill, Hotaru Imai, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were the ones she looking for definitely with different aim. She wanted Natsume before Alex no matter what because she knows that because of Alex's position right now she will not be able to get her hands on Natsume.

Luna glanced at persona once more only to receive one irritated glare. The things were going bad for her and in any case, she wanted it to be done with.

"I need details Persona, you said you kidnapped the girl from the orphanage, the name of the orphanage at least give me that. Also did she know that you are not her real family?" She tapped her nails as she asks every question.

"No, she doesn't. I doubt about that neither I nor Sumire ever said a word to her" he relaxed himself in the chair. Luna glanced at the girl standing at the door who was just frowning.

"She is?" Luna asked eyeing towards the said girl.

"My other Daughter, not real off course Sumire Shouda" he said.

"You said you were with her at her last drug deal and yet you have no clue where she ran off and why?" Luna's patience was wearing off.

"Look missy, I hated that girl and I'm relieved that finally she is out of our life. I do not give a dam about her living or death. Persona can we get over this and leave, we have work to do" she said totally annoyed and irritated.

Luna smirked knowing how much the young girl resemble her when she was of her age.

"I will be going now and Luna I need result or forget the loads I'm giving you" saying this Persona and Sumire left leaving Luna to Scowl.

'_Where are you all hiding?' _Luna's thought were clearly visible at her face.

What she never thought was that how close all three people she was searching were living and if she gets her hands on anyone, the other two will automatically be in her trap.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. do review and tell us about your thought.**

**Three authored story.**

**DevilishDream**


	7. Yielding

**Yielding**

He had declined to meet her in a restaurant, but suggested the park to be their meeting place. Mikan knew why. The park was an open area with many people - meaning that it was easy to escape if necessary and that she could not cause a public commotion even if she wanted to. The glowing medallion hung high up in the sky, sending oregold lances of sunlight all over the park, scorching the people below. An enticing scent wafted up from the various picnics on the open field of the park. It was a Saturday morning and many families gathered to enjoy a meal together in the wondrous presence of nature. They had agreed to meet at the cherry blossom pavilion at the far right of the park, where the trees are barren and still waiting for the right season to bloom. Mikan reached there five minutes earlier than the agreed time but found Yuu already waiting for her there. His sandy hair was combed neatly like the last time they met and his earthy yellow eyes, partially hidden behind his glass, registered no emotions as he saw her.

"Good morning, Yuu! I'm so glad you made time to see me," Mikan greeted gratefully. Yuu returned Mikan a small smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence. He was dressed in formal attire with his right hand clutching tightly at an office bag. Anybody outside could tell he was extremely tense. "It's a real pity the cherry blossoms aren't blossoming, isn't it? Or it would be a fine sight."

"You said on the phone you wanted to ask me something."

She cringed inwardly at his straight-forwardness. From experience, she knew fully that Yuu was highly insecure and wanted to keep the meeting as short as possible. Originally, she wanted him to loosen up more, so it would be easier to get answers from him. However, by the looks of it, she had better make use of this opportunity fast.

"Alright then, I want to work in the Yukihara Group."

"What, wait, you want to work there? You call me all the way out, just to, wait, I see. I thought it was about something else," He answered with an embarrassed laughter. "Well, you asked the right person. I was sent from the Yukihara Group to work in the National Bank. You want to learn more about the job, don't you?"

"Of course, I want to work there. I mean, what else would I ask you about?" Mikan replied enthusiastically with a pleasant smile. She watched him as he took out a handkerchief to wipe the perspiration on his face and moved from the stiff position he was in. Then, she added jokingly, "What? You thought that I opened the package and saw things that I shouldn't?"

His hand paused in midair and his earthy yellow eyes riveted on her face. He quietly mumbled, "Yes, I thought so, for a moment. But anyway, let's get back to the topic at hand. You want work in the Yukihara group as what? There are currently positions such as accountants, secretary, managers and all that."

"I was actually thinking of being a personal assistant; I'm not that ambitious. So, are there any available slots for assistants?"

"Personal assistants?" At this, Yuu frowned and seemed to be racking his memory. "Ah, I remember! Narumi's new assistant recently quitted her job because of his hectic schedule. She could not handle all the meetings and appointments and that led to quite a few of our clients' complaints. If you like, I can always arrange an interview with him for you. But let me remind you, his timetable is always manic. Never a dull moment."

"No problem, I am a great organizer. However, can I just check the position of the person you just introduced? I kind of need the pay to at least par with the income I am earning from Beautiful Bower."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that at all, he is one of the board of directors in the Yukihara Group. If you can do your job well, your pay wouldn't be any less."

"Really, that is such a relief! Thank you so much for the offer."

"No problem, I will call you as soon as I can get an appointment for you. See you."

She bowed, preparing to leave, and strolled off in a leisure manner. Taking a quick glance at the pavilion, she noticed Yuu's back was facing her and he was making a call. Stealthily, she took a detour, ran quickly to the nearest cherry blossom tree and hid behind, managing to catch bits of the conversation.

"No, it was a false alarm. She merely wanted to get a job in the Yukihara Group. There is no danger. We spend the whole night worrying for nothing! Haha, anyway, I offered her a job to be your personal assistant. Will you hire her? Hmm, she owns a flower shop near Natsume's place. I think it would be a good idea to employ her. If we can make her one of us, we can engage her to spy on Natsume and Aoi too. You see, I am not sure of what Tsubasa is currently planning, but it would be good to keep a watch out, lest something similar happens again. Nah, Tsubasa is not our client, he did not pay us, and we traded favours. This reminds me, did you manage to track Luna's hideout? Alright, I will head over right now."

With that, Yuu hung up and left the pavilion. The names rang in Mikan's ears. _Natsume, Tsubasa and Luna_. It seems that Natsume is not what he may seems to be and it is the second time she had heard the name, _Luna. _However, the last time she heard it, there was the involvement of a particular 'Hotaru'. And now, there is an introduction of the new name. How does everything link together? What do all these people have in common? How do they relate to her past? She was so engrossed in her thoughts, the incessant screaming of her phone went unnoticed.

"Old hag, pick up your stupid phone, or are you deaf?" A light beaver hair guy snapped nastily and glared at her with his intense slate grey eyes. Every cell in Mikan's body was instantly provoked and she glowered frighteningly at the teenager. In a venomous tone, she snarled brusquely, "Get lost, kid. Now."

The teenager stood rooted to the ground, as he was jolted from his bad mood. A frigid hand gripped his thumping heart and he instinctively knew that the woman was not to be messed with. However, it did not mean he would leave her alone. On the other hand, she had invoked his interest. She reminded him of someone. But before he could say anything, the woman had picked up her phone and was speeding rapidly away from him. He started to follow but a firm hand gripped his right shoulder.

"Youichi, what are you doing? Get back into position, Hotaru Imai should be here anytime soon."

Youichi scowled at Hayate and dusted Hayate's hand off, only able to catch the last part of the conversation about a 'break in'. He looked into the brunette's direction once more, but she had vanished from sight. His mood worsened but he made a promise to himself that he would find her and runaway from the hellhole. His spine shuddered as he felt an unknown presence appearing behind both his and Hayate's back.

"So it is the two of you who wants my service. Did you enjoy the funeral bouquet?" An alto voice as freezing as liquid nitrogen questioned. For some reason, both he and Hayate did not turn back to look at the woman and he could almost hear Hayate screaming profanities at him right now.

"I thought it was from you," Hayate responded carefully. "After all, only you would be capable enough to track us down based on only a number."

"Don't waste my time. What do you want and what can you offer me?"

"We want you to look for somebody, Natsume Hyuuga. I know that you have everything you need or want in this world and I probably cannot offer you anything. But I have information I am sure that you would want to know."

Hotaru snorted, "How certain are you?"

"I believe, not too long ago, you killed an assassin that was sent to deliver a message to you, no? I can take care of that for you."

"Explain."

"I know who sent the assassins. One of your enemies has engaged the help of the Gurimuripa. I am sure you know that secret company run by Luna. We will exchange favours. Track down Natsume Hyuuga for me, and I will ensure that the spies from Gurimuripa will never find you as long as I live. What do you think?"

She laughed darkly, "What makes you think I need you to take care of such trivial matters for me?"

"You don't," Hayate responded. "But precisely it is so trivial, why should you dirty your hands for it? I will handle it, find Natsume Hyuuga."

"How did you find me in the first place?"

"You don't remember me anymore, Cool Blue Sky? I'm hurt," Hayate answered, faking wounded tone. The name, 'Cool Blue Sky' knocked familiarly into Hotaru's brain. There was one time, when she was much younger; her sensei had brought her to meet a powerful man, Kuonji, who specialized in training assassins. She had met one of his disciples, what was his name again? Anyway, his disciple began calling her 'Cool Blue Sky'. The only reason why sensei had taken her to meet Kuonji was because he was a resourceful man. Should she be unable to find anybody in the blackmailing business, she could approach him for favours as long as she gave him one in return. Over the years, when they were still in business, sensei and Kuonji had traded information quite a number of times. If anyone could find them, the person would be Kuonji. That is what sensei told her, because he had too many connections. Anyway, what was the disciple's name again? Oh, right.

"Hayate," Her tone dropped a few degrees colder, if it was possible.

"Bingo! Hey, babe, long time no see. Think you could remove the daggers you have pointing at my back?"

"No, it was your carelessness. And I thought Kuonji's assassins were better than this. Looks like I overestimated him."

"Of course, you did not. I just don't want to hurt you. My next move to free myself will definitely cut your wrist. I still need you to find Natsume Hyuuga, you know? Well, accept my offer? In addition, I will offer you a truce, how about that?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes impatiently. She did not come all the way just to accept the offer, but to intimidate her client. However, her client this time is not a normal client and her plan is completely ruined. She paused for a moment, deciding to take up the offer if he would tell her the thing he had almost successfully avoided answering, "How did you find me?"

"Man, you are still on that? Honestly, I did not. You walked right into my scheme. From my search, I only know that you are in Japan, but not where exactly. The bouquet you sent was helpful as to which 'Hotaru Imai' I had sent the message to is the right one. After all, there is only one Hotaru Imai who can track down an address just by a phone number. The rest called the number, that is when I know that she is not you."

"So, I carelessly gave myself away."

"Don't worry too much about it. It is not like I am going to sell the information I know about you to your enemies. Or anyone in my team for that matter."

"And that is because you don't want the money," Hotaru replied sarcastically.

"Haha, nope, it is because you are about the most dependable person when it comes to tracking people down and we need the service right now."

"Once I found this Hyuuga guy, I assume my head rolls."

"I wanted to tell you this only after you find Hyuuga for me, but I guess you are not going to let the matter off so easily. Once you find Natsume Hyuuga, you are welcomed into the team. Great, right?"

"So, what is this, a test? I do not care for your team; I work alone."

"Like I said, I am engaging your service. It is not a test. Anyway, I believe you will find him quite easily. I am hoping to change your mind by the time you find Natsume Hyuuga. We, babe, are going to be the invincible duo."

"You make me puke. Send me the information on Natsume Hyuuga and I do not want to see you again."

"Ouch, babe, but-"

"You are disgusting," Youichi remarked, as he felt the abominable presence leave. Hayate smacked Youichi's head and declared, "What do you know about love?"

"That it is the most revolting thing on Earth."

"Kiddo, you are still young, come on, let's go. Mission accomplished, we just have to wait for the location of Natsume Hyuuga to turn up in my laptop and you can meet the guy whom you are replacing now. Awesome, ain't it?"

Before Youichi could reply, he spotted a licorice hair lad entering the pavilion and sitting down, with a book in his face. Luckily, their encounter with Hotaru Imai was quick, or he probably had to kill the innocent bystander who just strode harmlessly inside the pavilion. Sometimes, he cursed his sinful life. With one last glance at the pavilion, he went after Hayate, who had conveniently left without him.

The licorice hair lad waited for them to disappear out of sight, before removing the book from his face. Thanks to Tsubasa's information, Natsume knew that Youichi's mission was to work together with Hayate to find a very infamous blackmailer, Hotaru Imai. He had come late, or rather, the meeting had started an hour earlier than expected. This proves to show that both parties were very careful. The blackmailer was wearing a long ebony black robe with a hood and he could not get a good look at her. She was a true professional, but he knew it was impossible for her not remove it when she left if she wanted to blend in. He followed her, but had walked straight into a funeral that was held in the middle of the park. There were too many people dressed in the same robes as her. She is indeed a very cunning woman. He would have to cover his tracks very carefully now.

Then, he dashed back to the pavilion, just in time to see them leaving. He knew that Hayate had to go back to the organization to settle things with Luna about Hotaru Imai's active assassins. Rui, Axel and Tsubasa, on the other hand, had to take care of a new assignment Luna had just allocated to them. Youichi would be the only jobless one, since from what he know, the rest do not trust him on a solo mission just yet. The moment he had a safe distance between them, he stopped his charade of reading the book and shadowed them. As expected, Hayate had stranded Youichi in the car park. And not quite as expected, Youichi was unaware that he was going to be deserted like this. He observed as Hayate drove off, mentally noting the car type, colour and plate number. Youichi stood in the middle of the car park for a while, before leaving to the nearest shelter.

As he neared the shelter, he noticed that Youichi had taken out a piece of crumpled paper and was drawing on it. Just before he entered the shelter, Youichi looked up and eyed him warily. Natsume, however, pretended not to take notice of Youichi's warning gaze and took a seat opposite him. He was, after all, just using public property. Natsume then continued his charade of reading the book. Not long after, Youichi's guard dropped and he proceeded to carry on with his drawing. Inwardly, Natsume sighed in exasperation about Youichi's carelessness. If Youichi were bent on replacing him, he would really have to perform better than that.

"Too negligent, Youichi. All I need to have is a dagger in my shoe and you'll be dead in a matter of seconds," Natsume uttered lazily, his eyes not leaving the book. He observed as Youichi stiffen and turned to look at him in shock and wariness. "You froze, a big mistake. I just have to reach out to break your neck and you would die again a second time, if that is possible."

"Who are you?"

Natsume moaned internally and replied nonchalantly, "Another slip, never talk to your enemy unless they have valuable information. You just told me your ignorance about my existence. This is not good; for I know that you cannot leave a dying message or any evidence that it was me who murdered you. I do not even have to worry about vengeance."

Youichi went for the easiest kill - stabbing Natsume in his chest, failing naturally as Natsume wrapped his dagger in his book, knocked his wrist with the spine of the book and confiscated the dagger from him.

"Did they teach you anything at all? Never let your enemies provoke you, never, ever use a weapon unless you have at least ninety-eight percent of getting a perfect hit and never, ever, ever go for the easiest kill."

With that, he smoothly pointed Youichi's dagger at his throat. Realization hit Youichi like a landslide and he fixed his slate grey eyes on Natsume's rubious orbs; he muttered, "I know who you are now, you are Natsume Hyuuga."

"Too slow. If I pierce through your skin now, you are dead meat. There are no second chances in a real mission," Natsume warned in a relax manner. He removed the dagger at Youichi's throat and tossed it back to him. "How old are you?"

"Isn't there a rule that you do not reveal any information about yourself or the organization?"

"You are sixteen this year and was adopted by Rui when you were ten."

"Why do you bother to ask when you already know?"

"Seriously, did Rui or anybody teach you anything? You are as innocent as a newborn lamb."

"Aren't these questions testing my trust in you or how loyal I am to the organization?"

Natsume almost feel like casting a pitiful look to Youichi. They were sending the poor kid to his grave. He exhaled patiently, "In these circumstances, you lie. Anything to mislead your opponent."

Youichi scowled at him; he had heard about Natsume's arrogance, but he did not know he was _that _cocky. Sure, he was awed by his knowledge and skills, but half the time he wanted to punch him in the face if it was possible. Still, Youichi liked him. He just did not why Natsume had appeared in front of him. He should know that two organizations are hunting for him and that they had just enlisted the help of a professional blackmailer. Either he was ignorant, which Youichi do not think he is, or he really had no sense of danger, is really reckless and too egoistic about his skills. What is worse, he had a feeling that it is the latter. Suddenly, Natsume's licorice hair reminded him of the innocent bystander who entered the pavilion nearby when Hayate and he was confronted by the blackmailer. Goodness, Natsume was right. He was awfully slow.

"What are you doing here then, if you have no intention of killing me?"

"Do you like the organization?"

"What has it got to do with you?"

"I can help you leave the organization."

Youichi stared at him as though as he was joking.

"The question is if you actually like what you are doing now."

"How are you going to help me leave?"

"I take it as you want to leave."

The piece of paper Youichi was clutching in his hands now caught Natsume's attention. He had noted that Youichi held on to it ever since they met and curiosity was killing him. Youichi was too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice Natsume as Natsume swiftly stole the paper from him.

"Hey!"

Natsume's eyes widened in bewilderment.

It was a sketch of Mikan Sakura.

"Why were you drawing a picture of her?" He interrogated Youichi. He did not like the fact the Mikan was actually a target of an assassin group. However, what intrigued him more is the reason why she is a target in the first place. Youichi's phone rang and he put a finger to his lips, signaling Natsume to keep quiet.

"What? Yeah, I'm still here. Okay, hurry up."

Youichi hung up, and answered the question he knew Natsume would ask, "I am going to meet a client with Tsubasa. You better leave before he finds out."

"Answer my real question."

Youichi was beginning to doubt that he could hide anything from him. He replied and started pacing towards the same pavilion, "I saw her at the pavilion just now."

"And you drew her because she was beautiful?"

"I drew her because she reminded me of somebody."

"You better learn to be specific."

"I was kidnapped when I was younger, but somebody saved me."

"And she looked like the person who saved you?"

"No, but her voice and tone reminded me of her."

"Hey, kiddo. Who in the world are you talking to?" Tsubasa questioned as Youichi walked into the pavilion. He stared at Tsubasa in surprise and turned back, but Natsume was nowhere in sight. Wow, he was good. Really good.

"I'm talking to myself."

"Stay sane, alright? I know this profession isn't exactly glamorous, but stay sane."

Youichi rolled his eyes at Tsubasa and retorted, "So, who is our new client?"

"Our new client has a strange request and is recommended by an even weirder source: A private detective agency. His name is Ruka Nogi. He is trying to find who murdered his fiancée, but the private detective could not find anything about it for many years. Thus, the agency suspected that someone from the underground world did it, so he passed us his case. For some reason, Rui accepted it. I heard the reward is extremely generous."

"So the client wants us to find the murderer and kill him or her?"

"Exactly, smart kid, you're catching up."

Youichi quivered, knowing full well from his experience a few moments ago that he was far from being good. Both of them tensed immediately as they heard footsteps up the pavilion. A quasi-celebrity man appeared, with stylish blonde hair and eyes masked by a pair of aviators. He glimpsed at the two of them and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are from the Gurimuripa, I suppose."

"Yes, we are. Ruka Nogi, I assume," Tsubasa ascertained.

"I am. Here is the information about my fiancée," Ruka handed a file to Youichi, who stood nearer to him. "Help me find the murderer and kill him. I will pay you well."

"You understand that you have to pay fifty percent of the agreed sum first, don't you?" Youichi inquired. "I do not see your money."

"I wrote a cheque. It is in the file."

The two of them exchanged looks. Tsubasa raised his eyebrows, "You have never worked with the underworld, haven't you? We do not accept monetized transactions that can be recorded, meaning you pay us with real cash, not cheque."

Ruka kept quiet before answering, "I know, but I need a guarantee that you can get your job done. And if you cannot, at least I know of a way to track you down."

Youichi scoffed while Tsubasa raised his hand in a surrender form, "Sorry, dude, we do not take up cases like that. You pay fifty percent in cold, hard cash first. If you do not, goodbye, it is nice knowing you."

"I can pay twenty percent first."

"Sorry, no negotiations, are you going to pay us or not?" Youichi retorted, annoyed that it took this long.

"What are you worried about? You can find me anytime you want. I cannot run away."

"It means you are not capable of paying us. We are not worried about you running away. We are more concern that you cannot pay up after we have done the deed. That would leave us at a loss, you see. If you cannot understand that, good day to you, because we are leaving," Tsubasa sighed firmly.

"Alright, alright. I will pay you, tomorrow. The cash is in my car."

Ruka pursed his lips as irritation washed over him. He did not like the fact that he was giving away money as though as money fell from the sky. However, to find his fiancée's murderer, he had no choice. In addition, he was not even sure if they were dependable, though he could not deny that Detective has always been reliable. Thus, his recommendations should be reliable too, but still. He led the two people to his car and opened the boot, where a suitcase of where he prepared the money lay. He picked up the suitcase and handed it to them.

Without even looking inside, Tsubasa passed the suitcase to Youichi and ordered, "Count for five hundred thousand."

Youichi took the suitcase to Tsubasa's car and opened up the boot, where a curreny-counting machine stood. That was when he saw Natsume sitting up on a tree through the reflection of back glass of the car. Natsume was staring at him and gave him a sign: _I will be watching you._

As soon as Youichi diverted his gaze, Natsume got off the tree and ran straight to his car, knowing he had to reach Beautiful Bower as soon as possible. Aoi had just called him but Mikan had made her hang up as soon as possible. He only managed to catch a few words.

"_Brother, someone broke in and… But, huh? I… Fire, but… Words… I saw. Mikan! It was on the glass… But… It's dangerous. Police… On the wall… Who is it? Who did it? I found you. On the wall. Du. Du. Du._"

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	8. Sharing

**Sharing:**

* * *

**Mikan:**

I looked at my once beautiful store that used to be complete and blossoming due to my relentless work; now it was burnt and broken. All of my once content flowers laid withered on the ground, their jaunty colors having faded into a shade of gray or black. The light yellow painting that I had spent weeks perfecting upon purchasing my store slowly chipped off the unsteady wall, falling to the ashen floor.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't control the sobs that raked my body. She had done this; she had taken my life, my future, and literally burnt it down without a care in the world. Then, she dared to write 'I found you' in red lipstick. Instead of seeing the black engulfing my very being, I found the murderous color of red blinding my vision.

"Brother, someone broke in and.."

I didn't allow Aoi to speak another word. "Don't!" I shouted rather venomously.

Her petite form flinched in shock and fear. "But...huh?"

Allowing myself a moment to calm my nerves before speaking further enabled my voice to no longer quaver and my eyes to take on their tranquil state. "We can't tell your brother about this, Aoi."

"I..." she stuttered, seemingly at a loss from my reaction.

I sighed in despair as I gazed at the ground, cautiously picking my way through the rubble to reach the cash register. "He would only worry and render my work on rejuvenating the area. Just leave it be; I can handle this."

"Someone set your shop on fire!" I put my hand up to stop her which she responded to with a desperate, "But..."

"Please Aoi," I said firmly, finally allowing our eyes to connect. My trepidation, my resolve and my sorrow flowed from my heart and through my eyes to meet her needs.

She sighed, dropping the hand that held her cell. "Look at the words written on your wall, Mikan. I saw someone run out of here; I saw a female write it on the glass!"

Hearing her words merely confirmed my suspicions. It was her. Sumire had found me. "It'll be okay," I soothed absentmindedly as I attempted to yank the cash register open. I wanted to salvage any cash for the cost of the required repairs later on.

"But this could be dangerous! We need to call the police," she continued in a frantic voice. Her hands moved in a desperate motion and her eyes were beginning to tear up, the rims becoming red. "It says _'I found you'_ on the wall Mikan. I don't think you're grasping how serious this is. Someone is _out to get you!_"

My heart ached for her as she continued gasping for air and trying to control the oncoming panic attack. Even from my distance I could see how her fingers shook vigorously and her legs wobbled unstably. Her eyes were wide with terror and alarm as she scanned relentlessly over every charred object.

"Who would do such a thing?" she sobbed, finally collapsing to the ground. "Who is it? Who did it? Who would write 'I found you' on the wall? You're too kind for this crap. Too kind."

I rushed to her side as broken sobs raked her body. The cell dropped from her hand on to the ash that used to be the floor, collapsing in on itself. I wrapped my arms around her and quietly cooed comforting words.

"You needn't worry about this, Aoi. This will all be repaired within days. All we have to do is sweep out the ash, harvest new flowers and buy a few more shelves." I continued delicately lining out my schedule for the next few days, slowly calming her down with my rocking motions. She unconsciously tucked her raven hair into my chest as she hiccuped while controlling her breathing.

After a considerable amount of time, I patted her back and whispered softly, "You should go shower and wash your clothes."

Aoi looked up at me from my lap, her rosy eyes even redder from the tears. Smudges of ash were scattered across her face and entire body as we had collapsed on to the ground during her breakdown. Once she caught a glance of her clothing she reluctantly nodded her head.

"But only if you do too," she insisted.

I laughed lightly as I assisted her to her feet and out of the door. "I promise that I will. I just need to lock up here," I lied easily.

There was too much to do. At the very least I'd need to block off the windows so that no one could see inside. I planned on also sweeping up the ash, creating a 'sorry, we're temporarily under construction' sign and ordering furniture from the Jordan's Furniture in the next town over.

Fortunately, Aoi didn't second guess my words. After waving off my offers to walk her to her room, she trudged off to our apartment complex across the street.

"And remember," I called as she opened the door. Her head swiveled to give me a questioning look. "This is our secret."

Her crimson orbs dimmed in seriousness and remorse. I could tell by the way she sluggishly slumped through the door that she not only didn't want to lie to others, but also she wanted desperately to aid me. She was too kind for her own good; someone would someday take advantage of her selfless manner.

I turned to walk back into my store. Every article that had once gleamed proudly in the sun was now unrecognizable. All of my hard work, all of my hope, had been burnt to a crisp. As I walked through the rubble to reach for the broom, I finally allowed my tears to flood incessantly down my pinked cheeks.

My future had been taken back into the hands of Persona.

* * *

**Natsume:**

I cursed under my breath at the red light looming before me. Of all god-damned times to hit three red lights in a row, it had to be now, when my sister and her friend were in possible danger due to me.

Dammit, why would they attack Yukihara? I was glad that they hadn't touched Aoi but to assault Yukihara? I didn't have any fond ties to her in the first place. None of this made sense.

The light turned green and I sped down the barren roads. Our area had never been specifically busy on Sundays since most people took the day to rest. I had planned on using Sunday's to analyze and collect data on Gurimuripa that way I could fly mostly under the radar. Now here I was, speeding 32 miles over the speed limit to see what the hell they had done to my sister and the brunette.

I saw the baka's shop enter my line of vision at the corner across from our complex. Estimating the time it would take for me to break at this speed, I hit the brake and skidded to a halt before the shop.

Within moments I was out of my car with the doors locked and my eyes trained on the once lively building before me. The windows, once previewing the stunning flowers resting within, had been covered by a black tarp. A small sign was placed before the window reading, "Sorry, we're currently under construction. Please call the number below for any questions".

Scoffing at the sign, I attempted to slam the door open only to find it locked. I tried again for good measure before deciding I'd try a knock. There was no reply from within the confines but I knew that Yukihara had to be in the shop. She wouldn't allow her precious gem to be down in the dumps for long. Her diligent attitude was profound, adding to her personable manner.

"Yukihara," I tried, slightly annoyed at her foolish antics. "Open this damn door now."

I waited none to patiently for a minute before cursing loudly and running my fingers through my messy hair. This damned girl didn't know when to give in and quit.

"Yukihara, open this door or else I'll have to break it down."

This time, I counted aloud to give her a warning. "5," I started, tapping my foot in irate. "4," I continued as she persisted on keeping the damned door sealed tightly. "3." My voice grew taut with aggravation. Did she think that I would fall short on my promise? "2." My fists clenched in outrage. What the hell was she doing? "1." I leaned back to gain momentum and was about to slam in the door until...

"Wait."

I froze, my shoulder fortified by my arm and my legs spread wide to allow a sturdy stance. Straining my ears, I growled, "What?"

Nothing came from the other side, not even a peep. She had chosen to speak up and was now ignoring me. "I swear to God, Yukihara, if you don't open this door right now I will wrench it open, walk in there, and strangle you to death before you can mutter whatever in the bloody hell you just mutt-"

"I said 'wait'!" she yelled from the other side.

I stared at the door for a moment, shocked at how much force had been building her words. Then, I realized the disrespect and irate laced within them, causing my fists to shake. She dared to defy me when all I wanted to do was ensure her safety? Verify Aoi's safety?

Finally, the door creaked open and the girl slipped out in an apron with paint smothered on all its surface. "How may I help you?" she asked innocently with a feigned smile.

I steeled my eyes on hers, crossing my arms and making a point of curling my lips in distaste and anger. "You know what I want, Yukihara. Let me in."

She continued on with her irking act. "I'm sorry sir, but we are currently under construction. It isn't a safe environment for those unprepared for the surroundings."

"Oh I'm prepared," I growled with malice. I went to shove her aside only to stop dead in my tracks as she caught my hand and held it dearly within her own two. My mind briefly flickered to the soft, cold touch of them against my calloused grip.

"Please, Natsume," she pleaded. "Let me go."

My mind blanched as I stared into her amber orbs. They began to tear up slightly, her desperation practically leaking from the sockets. I noticed the way that her brows furrowed upwards and her mouth became loose as though she hadn't the strength to hold it together.

Her petite hands clutched my own tighter, causing me to look down at them. There they sat, nestled within one another as she unconsciously rubbed my thumb with her own. The sense of her touch drove me miles from our standing point. I looked back into her eyes to find that a single tear had escaped her wells. That was all it took for me to snap.

I yanked my hand out of her grasp and turned uncomfortably to the left. "You're the one holding on to me," I mumbled in discomfort. After a moment of silence I firmly demanded, "I want to see the damage I caused."

There was silence once again until she whispered, "Damage _you_ caused?"

I nodded my head, still not trusting myself to look down at her sorrowful face.

"Natsume," she started, her voice somewhat content, "this was done by someone I know. You weren't involved what-so ever."

I turned to her with a masked face, certain that she was lying. But behind her curtain of auburn bangs, I saw that she was sincere. Mikan hadn't been assaulted by Grimuripa; this was a personal matter. A matter that I had no part in.

Again, I turned away from her, this time fully turning my back to face her front. I was about to depart when she grabbed my bicep. I didn't dare turn to look at her; instead I stopped in my tracks and allowed her to touch me which was more than a lot of people had gotten to live through.

"Why would you think that this was your fault," she asked. I could sense the bewilderment in her voice and could practically imagine her cocking her head ever-so slightly to prove her confusion.

"Tsk." I took a step away from her and began to once again embark to my apartment.

"Natsume..." she hesitated briefly before she gasped, "they're after me."

I halted in my tracks as my body tensed in disbelief. My mind raced with several unspoken thoughts. Why the hell are they after her? What did she do to get in this muddle? But most importantly: who is Mikan Yukihara?

I turned to stare at her, vaguely aware that my emotions of disbelief and confusion were playing across my face. Her face had become sullen and sunken with fatigue, adding 10 years on to her once jolly and carefree features. Her usually sparkling eyes were dull from the years spent in trepidation. I could see it now; Mikan was the type of person to feel in the moment. She was truly happy when I saw her before; she hadn't been feigning joy.

No, she was merely putting aside all of her stresses and worries. She had been living in the moment and by doing so, she had fooled everyone around her. Mikan wasn't an innocent, naive adult living on a cloud; she was broken and constantly living in fear - her back could never be turned our it would be stabbed. She was the one in a million who could take the good with the bad and see the light in the dark. Mikan Yukihara was just like me, but with so much more pros going for her.

Within an instant, my views on her had morphed from disgust and leer to respect and almost...desire. I wanted to have her light, I wanted to take the good with the bad and to be able to truly say that I was happy. I wanted not only to be like her, but to be with her.

"Natsume?"

I re-focused my eyes on her form, slightly taken aback by the ethereal glow that surrounded her body as the sun set behind her. Snapping back to my senses, I realized that she was awaiting an answer for something.

"Hn?"

She took a step closer to me, her hazel eyes dancing in concern and suspense. "They're after you too, aren't they?"

The way that she stated it as though it wasn't a question, as though she already knew the answer, made me blink. This girl had much more to her than anyone would expect. Unconsciously, I nodded my head.

She smiled slightly, lighting the once dark vicinity. "Then we can fight our demons together."

* * *

**Hotaru:**

My fingers danced across the surface as my eyes scanned the screen. 207.3204**20364-***2.8362*894**62. Why the hell were there stars? Plus this code should only have 5 numbers without any symbols and yet there they were, standing before my face containing several numbers, periods and dashes. Was it a cover of some sorts? Technology to cover an area code had yet to be discovered.

This Natsume Hyuuga sure as hell knew his stuff. He didn't hide his data like most people would; instead he masked each with some sort of veil to not raise suspicion of his background and to fend off predators who were delving into his data.

A smile curved my lips as I realized the true challenge of unmasking Natsume Hyuuga. This couldn't be done through a computer. I'd have to meet with him face to face and somehow squeeze the information out of him. Glancing at my clock I noticed that it was 12:43. Nogi still had 17 minutes to reach the shoot before I fired him. Damn his persuasive use of crabs.

Suddenly, the door to the studio opened. I quickly signed off my account on my laptop so no one could gain the access needed to the information that I was collecting. According to Hayate, Hyuuga was a renowned man in our world who would have even the best, selling everything they owned and killing anyone in their way to gain him.

"This studio is occupied until 3," I called to the unknown person who had entered.

The said person didn't reply, instead opting to walk towards me. I looked up as the tall, brawny frame halted before me. To my surprise, it was Nogi. I merely blinked before returning to typing a review on a model to an agency.

"Good afternoon, Imai," Nogi, being the gentleman that he was, greeted me.

I didn't lift my eyes from my laptop screen as I said a curt, "Nogi," in greeting.

He patted the seat beside my own. "May I have the wonderful experience of sitting beside you?"

My eyes focused on my wording and my fingers continued to fly over the keys. He was merely distracting me from my present work, something that I couldn't allow. The time from 12:45 to 1 was supposed to be saved for this email but Nogi had decided to make his irking presence known sooner than expected.

"If you don't distract me," I replied after some time.

He smiled charmingly before sitting beside me and watching me type. We continued this routine until I finished proof-reading it for the fourth time and clicked send. I glanced at my watch to find that I was 2 minutes early. I crossed my arms over my laptop and stared blankly ahead of me, ignoring the eager look that Nogi continued to pass me.

Finally he asked, "May I speak with you?"

I turned to stare at him, gauging his reason of arriving early and requesting a small 'meeting' before the shoot. After a moment of apprehension I consented his demand and sat, awaiting for his request.

"You visited the grave yard last night," he said solemnly.

My body went rigid as I stared ahead of me. No one had been at the grave yard when I had placed the flowers over Sensei's grave. How could he have slipped past my radar?

"I often see you there," he continued. After a while a silence he bravely asked, "Who is he?"

I retained my silence, deciding that his questions were far too out of line for an underling to ask his boss. Even so, the fact that he had gone unnoticed by me peeked my interest. After several consecutive minutes of silence, I turned to Nogi, discreetly absorbing is brawny build and royal blue orbs that had ladies falling to kiss his feet. He was handsome, but his personality was much too childish for my likings.

"I lost someone too."

I lifted my gaze to meet his own, quirking an interested brow at his words. I took notice of his tensed jaw and hectic orbs.

"She was my fiance, Kana. I don't know what happened to her but there is one thing that I'm sure of." He halted in his speech, seemingly having trouble continuing. Eventually, he looked away from my probing gaze and stared onto the horizon. "She was murdered."

My breath caught in my throat as the shocking news hit me in my chest. His fiance had been murdered? This gentle, polite and content male had experienced the works of the cruel world first hand? My eyes narrowed skeptically. Why was he telling me this?

"I've spent billions trying to hire detectives, agencies and companies to figure out who killed her but they still can't seem to find a single clue. They say-" his voice broke as he shook his head, "-they say that there are no other options except suicide."

I felt my head involuntarily turn to the side in interest. A murder case that still had no answer?

"And how long ago was she killed?" I asked nonchalantly.

His eyes seemed to turn dark with sorrow and fury. "Almost two years ago."

I nodded thoughtfully. "And how many people have you hired?"

He looked me straight in the eye, allowing his pain to become my own as he said, "117."

The butterflies began fluttering in my stomach as the appeal to this case began to escalate. Such a thing was so rare, a diamond in the rough.

"Fortunately," he continued, "I think I've finally found the one."

I could practically feel my hopes become crushed. This one rare source of puzzlement and enjoyment, much like Natsume's case, was already gone. Or, for now at least.

"They're called Grimuripa or something. They seem promising."

My back straightened considerably as I heard the name. Just my luck, he had hired the company I was currently working for.

"I work for that company as well," I said smoothly, tearing my gaze from his anxious form. "I will most likely be given the case. Then I can give you updates and such on my progression." I didn't add the fact that the way I'd be given the case was through a forced email and that Grimuripa would be scrambling to find where their hidden information had scampered off to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruka's eyes gleam with joy. "Honestly? You'd do that for me, Hotaru?"

I twitched at the use of my name by his tongue. Standing, I replied, "No, I'd do it for the thrill of a puzzling case."

The doors to the room opened, revealing the cast for the shoot. I glanced at my wrist-watch and nodded in content. 1 o'clock on the dot.

"Nogi," I called as the critters began crawling to my feet. I grimaced in disgust at their needy claws as I spoke to his perched and joyful form, "It's Imai to you."

* * *

**Brisken :D**


End file.
